My Boyfriends
by Ellena Nomihara
Summary: Yaya memang menikmati waktu pacarannya dengan Boboiboy tapi tidak dengan kelima personanya. Chapter 6 UPDATE. Mohon REVIEW-nya. DLDR. Happy Reading!*
1. Chapter 1

**MY BOYFRIEND'S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Descleimer © animonsta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing ; All element Boboiboy x Yaya**

 **And may be other pair**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning ; Typo dan cerita mainstream.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Ellena Nomihara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna~  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yah Yaya

Itu adalah nama seorang gadis manis yang mempunyai ciri khas jilbab pink di kepalanya.

Seorang gadis pintar dan di siplin.

Menjadi kebanggaan keluarga, teman-teman dan sekolahnya.

Yaya adalah murid berprestasi. Selain pintar, gadis yang gemar membuat biscuit (beracun) tersebut memiliki sifat tegas dan pemberani. Yang mendorong dirinya menjadi seorang yang suka kedisiplinan dan kerapian. Karena itulah, ia di beri kepercayaan oleh sekolah. Menjadi Ketua Kedisiplinan dan dengan mudah menjadi anggota Osis.

Bisa dibilang hampir semua orang di pulau rintis mengenal seorang Yah Yaya . Selain karena semua yang ada dirinya, dia juga pernah menjadi salah satu sosok superhero bersama sahabat-sahabat dekatnya semasa SD.

Dibalik wajah cantik dan manisnya, Yaya dapat menjadi sangat menyeramkan ketika ia marah. Beruntung gadis penyuka warna Pink itu telah lama melepas jam kuasa dari Sfera Kuasa—Ochobot. Kalau tidak, mungkin tidak akan pernah ada namanya murid 'terlambat' karena sosok Yaya yang dapat mementalkan seseorang hingga ke bulan.

Di usia nya yang ke-16 tahun, seorang YahYaya telah mencapai tahap pendidikan sekolah menengah. SMA Rintis menjadi pilihannya—bersama para sahabat tentunya.

Dan pada masa ini pula Yaya telah mengenal apa itu 'tertarik' pada lawan jenis dan memilikinya.

Iya,benar. Yaya menyukai seorang laki-laki dan resmi berpacaran.

Kalian tahu siapa laki-laki itu?

Dia adalah pahlawan Pulau Rintis di masa kecilnya. Meski sekarang tetap menolong orang lain tapi keaktifannya mengurang karena berjalannya kehidupan. Lagi pula , bumi sudah aman dari ancaman serangan luar. Alien kotak bersama robot ungu yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan sudah lama tidak terlihat eksintensinya.

Dia adalah Boboiboy.

Laki-laki yang masih menggunakan topi dinosaurus—sekarang lebih besar. Laki-laki berwajah manis di kanak-kanaknya tapi tampan di usia remajanya.

Laki-laki yang memiliki kekuatan element. Kekuatannya yang dimiliki-nya sudah terbukti diakui 'hebat' oleh semua orang.

Jam kuasa dari robot kuning sahabatnya tidak lagi digunakan untuk memberantas Alien jahat. Sekarang ini tidak lagi diperlukan kekuatan besar dari Jam Kuasa. Karenanya Boboiboy sangat jarang menggunakan kekuatannya.

Tapi…

Yaya lupa kalau boboiboy adalah seseorang yang ceroboh. Kekasihnya itu melakukan sesuatu yang amat sangat berakibat fatal pada dirinya sendiri.

Yaya tidak mengerti jelas kronologisnya. Namun yang ia tahu, dua hari lalu terjadi sebuah kejadian yang sangat amat bodoh—Yaya mengatakannya begitu—terjadi oleh Boboiboy.

Boboiboy ketumpahan secangkir coklat panas. COKLAT PANAS.

Hal yang wajar terjadi mengingat laki-laki bertopi itu membantu Atok Aba di kedai. Tapi…YAYA PUSING KALAU BEGINI AKIBATNYA.

Hanya karena secangkir coklat panas tumpah tepat pada Jam kuasa Boboiboy, Jam itu bertingkah aneh sebelum memecahkan paksa Boboiboy menjadi lima bagian. Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze dan Ice terpaksa memecah saat itu juga.

Entah Jam itu yang rusak karena factor lamanya waktu penggunaan atau memang secangkir coklat panas mampu membuat Jam tersebut nge-hang.

Seandainya Jam itu masih berfungsi untuk mengembalikan Boboiboy seperti semula, Yaya tidak akan sekesal ini. Tapi ternyata Yaya tidak seberuntung itu.

Jam sialan itu sudah terlanjur rusak dan memaksa Ochobot memutar akal untuk memperbaiki barang tersebut. Entah bisa diperbaiki atau tidak tapi…KENAPA HARUS YAYA BERADA DI SITUASI SEPERTI INI.

Yaya kesal bercampur malu. Ia tengah duduk di bangku belakang sekolah. Jam istirahat biasa gadis itu gunakan untuk duduk bersama dengan kekasih atau berkumpul dengan para sahabat. Tapi sekarang, disekeliling Yaya berdiri lima orang laki-laki berwajah serupa dengan jaket dan topi yang menjadi ciri masing-masing.

Yaya yang biasa duduk bersama satu Boboiboy, kini dikelilingi pecahannya.

Iya. Lima pecahannya. Kelima element Boboiboy.

Halintar dengan seragam—baju putih dan celana panjang abu-abu—yang dilapisi dengan jaket dan topi hitam-merahnya duduk di tanah. Bersandar pada kaki bangku dengan sebuah buku kecil menjadi bacaannya.

Taufan yang tentu dengan jaket dan topi miring tengah asik membuat angin ribut kecil dari tangannya.

Gempa dengan senyum menawan tengah memperhatikan Yaya dari tempatnya duduk—tepat di depan sang kekasih.

Sementara kedua element kembar—Blaze dan Ice tengah nyaman tidur dengan Yaya sebagai sandaran. Blaze yang tidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepalanya yang bersandar nyaman pada pundak serta wajah yang menempel pada leher Yaya yang tertutup kerudung.

Sedangkan Ice mendapat posisi ternyaman. Berbaring pada sisa wilayah bangku dengan kepala yang nyaman dipangkuan Yaya. Bahkan tanpa segan Ice memeluk perut Yaya dan menyamankan wajahnya di sana.

Mereka semua terlihat santai—kelewat santai malah.

Berbeda dengan Yaya yang kini wajahnya yang dapat disandingkan dengan buah apel. Merah padam.

"B-Boboiboy…" panggil Yaya setelah sedari tadi ia diam.

"Hm?" dan ketiga laki-laki yang tidak terhanyut mimpi menyahut. Yaya sedikit merutuki kesalahan kecilnya. Tiga laki-laki itu semua adalah Boboiboy. Dipanggil demikian, jelas semuanya menoleh. Tapi masa bodohlah.

"Tidakkah kalian risih menjadi perhatian orang lain?" Tanya Yaya dengan sedikit nada gugup. Iya gugup. Seorang Yaya yang terkenal galak dan disiplin sekarang tengah gugup.

Tentu saja. Semua mahkluk cantik (perempuan) pasti akan merasakan gugup bila berada di posisi Yaya.

Dikelilingi lima laki-laki tampan—yang kesemuanya adalah kekasihmu. KEKASIHMU!.

Yaya merasa sedang melakukan poliandri. Dan gadis penyuka warna pink itu merasa berdosa dan malu karena hal tersebut.

Memiliki kekasih lebih dari satu itu tidak baik. Meski tingkatannya tetap berbeda dengan yang terjadi dalam pernikahan. Apalagi pihak perempuan yang berperan melakukan 'poly' meski kasus Yaya tidak bisa disamakan dengan kasus kebanyakan.

"Jangan pedulikan!" Halilintar bersuara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Yaya yang mendengar sahutan cuek persona Boboiboy paling dingin itu lantas tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Mata dan telingaku masih berfungsi Hali. Sulit tidak peduli pandangan orang sekitar." Ucap Yaya seraya kaki kanan menghentak tanah kesal. Membuat dua orang yang bersandar nyaman padanya terlonjak dalam tidurnya.

"Engg~…"

Sadar tindakannya mengganggu tidur dua orang berwajah serupa itu, Yaya lantas segera diam. Keduanya dengan bergerak cepat mengelus pucuk kepala keduanya dengan lembut hingga Blaze dan Ice merasa nyaman dan kembali tidur.

"Kamu merasa risih, Yaya?" Taufan bertanya sembari menatap sang kekasih yang masih mengusap sayang kepala dua pecahannya lain.

"Tentu saja. Mereka tahu apa yang terjadi tapi menatapku seolah aku sedang melakukan tindakan tidak terpuji." Balas Yaya yang kentara sekali kesalnya.

"Tindakan tidak terpuji?" Yaya kembali mempoutkan bibirnya ketika Gempa yang berada di depannya bertanya dengan kepala miring polos.

"Di mata mereka aku seperti gadis murahan rakus yang mempunyai lima pacar sekaligus. Kembar dan semuanya tampan." Yaya berkata demikian sembari menatap sengit murid-murid yang melintas dan melempar pandangan tidak menyenangkan padanya. Tidak mempedulikan ketiga pecahan kekasihnya yang sedikit merona malu di puji tampan oleh Yaya. Sayang, Blaze dan Ice tidak mendengar. Mendengar gadis penyuka biscuit itu memuji Boboiboy adalah yang langka terjadi

"Tapi nyatanya kamu bukan gadis seperti itu, Yaya. Maaf sudah membuatnya dalam posisi sulit." Gempa yang berkata dengan intonasi lembut dan pernuh perhatian mmmpu membuat Yaya menelan kekesalannya dan tidak tega mengeluh lebih lanjut. Karena itu, Yaya memilih membuang muka dengan bibir kembali mengerucut.

Yaya merajuk. Heran? Itu biasa terjadi jika murid kebanggaan para guru itu kesal pada seseorang—hanya berlaku untuk orang-orang terdekat saja.

Tapi sebuah jemari panjang meraih dagunya. Memaksanya melihat ke depan—

CUP

—dan sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat pada bibir mungilnya. Yaya terkejut, tentu saja. Itu…ciuman pertamanya. Dan yang mengambilnya adalah….

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN, TAUFAN?"

Tidak memperdulikan Blaze muapun Ice yang terlonjak bangun karenannya, Yaya berdiri dalam sakali sentakan dan menatap garang pemilik kuasa Angin tersebut. Sungguh, Yaya merasa sangat marah sekaligus malu sekarang.

"Menciummu. Kamu tadi sangat lucu dengan bibir manyun jadi kucium saja. Salah?" Taufan berkata demikian tanpa raut bersalah di wajahnya. Yang malah memasang cengiran konyolnya. Astaga, Yaya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menonjok wajah tampan persona yang lahir karena cairan emosi X itu.

Yaya sebenarnya ingin merona tapi ia tersinggung dengan tindakan tidak sopan Taufan padanya. Yaya dan Boboiboy memang berpacaran. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun kedua melakukan kontak fisik lebih dari berpelukan. Meski menjalin hubungan dengan lawan jenis, seorang Yaya tetaplah seorang muslim yang menjaga kesuciannya. Kontak intim hanya akan ia lakukan dengan suami masa depannya. Karena itu Boboiboy selalu berakhir babak belur jika iseng atau menggoda(meminta)Yaya untuk berciuman seperti remaja kebanyakan.

Tapi ini?!. Dengan mudahnya Taufan mencuri _first kiss_ -nya

"Salah Taufan. Kamu tidak boleh menciumku meski aku pacarmu," Yaya berkata dengan mata hazelnya menatap tajam si pemilik kuasa Angin.

"Tapi kamu pacar aku, Yaya." Taufan berusaha membela.

"Tetap tidak boleh. Mau kamu pacar atau bukan, aku tidak suka kamu ataupun kalian berempat seenaknya mencium—"

CUP

"Berisik Yaya." Ujar si pemilik kuasa halilintar itu sambil berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Yaya yang masih mematung, Gempa dan Taufan yang memasang wajah terkejut serta si element kembar yang menatap bingung sekeliling.

"A-Ap—HALILINTAR!"

Sayangnya raungan Yaya terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Halilintar yang tengah tersenyum geli. Menjilat bibir nya dengan ujung lidahnya sendiri.

" _Manis_ …"

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Yaya berjalan dengan aura mengerikan. Melewati koridor sekolah tanpa tersenyum ataupun menyapa seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Murid-murid yang melihat hal tersebut tentu saja bingung. Bukan hal biasa melihat ketua kedisiplinan itu enggan membalas sapa(Karena meskipun galak, Yaya sangatlah ramah pada sekitarnya). Ingin bertanya tapi urung karena dua alasan.

Pertama. Yaya tampak menyeramkan dengan wajah tertekuk dan lebih seram daripada saat menjadi pemimpin Razia atribut dadakan(yang selalu datang dengan membanting pintu). Seperti seandainya kau mendekat gadis itu akan langsung membantingmu.

Kedua. Mereka enggan mendekat karena gadis penyuka pink itu berada di tengah-tengah barikade empat kekasihnya. Blaze dan Taufan mengapit Yaya sementara Ice dan Gempa berjalan di belakangnya.

Murid-murid tahu siapa keempat laki-laki itu. Berita tentang Boboiboy yang berpecah dan tidak bisa bersatu sudah diketahui semua orang. Dan mereka pun juga tahu hubunga apa yang dimiliki Sang Pahlawan dengan Ketua wajar melihat semua pecahan Boboiboy menempel pada Yaya. Tapi…

Pemandangan dimana Yaya menjadi pusat dunia lima laki-laki kembar itu menjadi hal tak biasa dan menarik. Beberapa murid perempuan terkadang memekik iri saat menyaksikan kebersamaan keenam orang itu. Yaya seperti seorang Putri diantara lima pangeran tampan. Siapa yang tidak cemburu dengan hal itu.

"Yaya sudah dong…jangan marah. Maaf aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ucap Taufan dengan wajah dibuat semelas mungkin. Tapi tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari sang kekasih. Gadis-nya masih marah.

Di samping kiri Yaya, Blaze memikirkan cara agar kekasihnya tidak marah lagi—Yaya terlihat Blaze kurang menyukai Yaya yang seperti itu—wajahnya yang manis merengut tidak enak di pandang. Ia lebih menyukai Yaya yang marah atau Yaya yang sedang merona malu. Hingga di raihnya tangan kiri Yaya dan menggenggamnya erat. Tentu saja menarik perhatian dari si pemilik tangan. Dan—

CUP

Langkah Yaya terhenti seketika.

"Yaya jangan marah lagi. Nanti cantik-nya hilang loh~…" ucap Blaze dengan cengiran polos tanpa tahu wajah Yaya yang sudah merah karena pemilik element api itu mencium pipinya. Ahh~ Blaze suka wajah merah itu.

Tadi bibir sekarang pipi. Wajah Yaya merah seketika.

"KYAAAAAAA…BODOH…BODOH…KENAPA KAMU MENCIUMKU BLAZE…" Yaya histeris seraya memukul-mukul Blaze. Teriakan Yaya tentu saja menarik perhatian semua orang yang berada di sana. Sedikit kasihan pada tingkatan dua dari Api yang dipukuli bertubi oleh gadis yang terkenal garang tersebut. _Pasti_ _sakit_ , pikir mereka. Tapi alih-alih meringis sakit, Blaze tertawa seraya menghindari serangan Yaya dengan gerakan kecil sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan Yaya dan ketiga persona yang lain.

"BLAZEEE…JANGAN LARI…" teriak Yaya menggelagar.

"SAMPAI JUMPA DI KELAS YAYA-SAYANG!" dan Blaze tanpa malu berteriak membalas. Dan sebutan 'sayang' dari persona paling kekanakan tersebut sukses membuat Yaya kembali merona malu. Apalagi ketika telinganya menangkap beberapa murid terkikik geli karena teriakan Blaze. Oh, ingatkan Yaya untuk menjitak kepala persona satu itu.

"Enghh…HEI BLAZE! TUNGGU AKU!" Taufan ganti berteriak memanggil Blaze yang sudah jauh di depan dan berlari menyusul. Sepertinya Taufan hendak kabur dari amukan Yaya yang siap meledak.

"Hempp…awas saja mereka bertiga nanti," desis Yaya kesal mendapati dirinya sudah tiga kali di cium oleh tiga pecahan pacarnya. Sungguh, Yaya ingin marah tapi…susah sekali. Mereka bertiga entah kenapa malah terlihat menggemaskan di matanya dengan tingkah polah yang lain dari biasanya. Selama ia berpacaran dengan Boboiboy, belum pernah pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu bertingkah seperti itu. Meski ini bukan Boboiboy seutuhnya namun tetap saja mereka pecahan diri kekasihnya. Seakan Yaya mendapati hal tidak terduga dari diri Boboiboy—yang sialnya tidak bisa ia tolak.

Dan jujur saja, apa yang dilakukan tiga pecahan Boboiboy itu mampu membuat jantung gadis penyuka pink itu bekerja lebih keras. Kaki-kaki Yaya seolah berubah menjadi jeli setiap ia mendapat ciuman di bibir ataupun pipinya. Yaya bersyukur hanya ketiga persona itu saja. Bila saja dua persona waras—Gempa dan Ice—mengikuti jejak pecahan lain mungkin Yaya sudah terjatuh lantaran tidak kuat menahan debar jantung berlebihan.

"Sudahlah. Gempa-Ice ayo ke kel—"

CUP/CUP

"Sampai jumpa di kelas Yaya~."

Dan saat itu juga Yaya terjatuh setelah bayangan dua persona terakhir menghilang dari pandangan.

"Cieeee~…suit…suit…"

"Huhhh…irinya~…"

Di temani sorak ramai murid-murid lain yang menggoda dirinya, Yaya menangkup kedua pipinya yang baru saja kembali mendapat kecupan dari Gempa dan Ice. Dua persona yang Yaya kira akan berbeda dari persona lain—tapi ternyata sama saja. Ya Tuhan, kuatkan iman Yaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or Delete**

* **Pojok Author***

 **Halooo minna. Setelah cukup lama berhenti menulis fanfic, sekarang saya datang dengan fic baru/*duh, fic laen aja belum kelar*. Kali saya menulis Fandom Boboiboy. Sebenernya fic ini sudah selesai dari satu bulan lalu, berawal karena baper setelah nonton film Boboiboy The Movie. Dari dulu pengen banget nulis cerita di Fandom BBB tapi bingung ceritanya gimana. Jadi ya saya memutuskan ambil cerita bertema mainstream dengan pair BBBxYaya. Sya tidak terlalu menyukai Yaoi ataupun GS dalam fandom ini jadi yahhh..beginilah.**

 **Maaf jika ada kurang 'ngeh' dari cerita diatas. Seperti alasan jam BBB rusak misalnya. Jujur saya nggak tahu mau buat alasan apa yang intinya rusak tanpa adanya gangguan dari Adu Du.**

 **Berhubung saya masih baru di Fandom BBB, jadi saya mohon saran, kritik membangun dari para senior, review, favo dan juga follow dari reader sekalian.**

 **Mohon tanggapannya, saya tipe orang males melanjutakan tulisan tanpa dukungan/ "Modus# XD.**

 **Sampai jumpa**

 **Salam hangat**

 **Ellena Nomihara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY BOYFRIENDS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Descleimer © animonsta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing ; All element Boboiboy x Yaya**

 **And may be other pair**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning ; Typo dan cerita mainstream.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Ellena Nomihara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna~  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yaya…"

"Yaya~…"

"Yaya… Jangan begini~"

Sebenarnya gadis berkerudung pink itu sudah berbuat dosa dengan tidak menoleh setelah namanya di panggil sebanyak tiga kali. Jangan samakan dengan candaan tentang Jin karena ini benar adanya. Namun gadis muslimah itu memilih tetap mengabaikan panggilan memelas dari beberapa pemuda berwajah serupa yang berjalan beberapa meter di belakangnya.

Sang sahabat berdarah cina menggeleng pelan melihat sikap acuh Yaya, "Sudahlah Yaya, maafkan saja mereka. Tidak baik merajuk seperti ini." Ucap Ying sembari menepuk pundak sang Sahabat.

"Iya Yaya. Kasihan sahabat terbaikku itu…" Yaya melongos tidak peduli meski Gopal berkata demikian.

" …lagipula Boboiboy hanya menciummu 'kan?" seketika itu pula langkah Yaya terhenti. Detik berikutnya Gopal mengumpati mulut tanpa filter-nya ketika mata coklat gadis pembuat biscuit paling mematikan Pulau Rintis menatap dirinya garang. Mati kamu Gopal.

" 'Hanya' Kamu bilang?" Mata pemuda berwajah bulat hitam itu panik mencari bantuan. Satu-satunya bantuan terbaik—Ying—malah terkikik jahat di belakang Yaya. Sementara kelima Boboiboy serta Fang yang tidak tahu menahu sebab gadis penyuka pink itu mengamuk menatap bingung pada Yaya sekaligus prihatin pada Gopal. Semua orang tahu pasti ada jatuhnya korban bila Yaya mengamuk.

"Eh-Eh…B-Bukan b-begitu…Yaya…" Gopal tergagap. Entah itu masih SD ataupun sudah SMA pun seorang Gopal akan senantiasa takut pada mode garang seorang Yaya.

"Terus?" Yaya menyahut sengit.

Membuat sahabat gempalnya bertambah gemetaran. Gopal yang pada dasarnya pengecut bertambah ciut tatkala tangan kanan Yaya terkepal—siap menghantam wajahnya.

Gopal yang memiliki otak pas-pas sampai sekarang memilih mengungkapkan pendapatnya, "K-Kan Bo-Boiboy…Papapa-carmu. Jadi bo-boleh pun di-dia memen-ci—" belum kalimatnya selesai, kepalan tangan Yaya sudah benar-benar menghantam wajahnya

DUANGK

Ugh~Kelima pecahan Boboiboy, Fang serta Ying mendesis _. Pasti sakit_ , pikir mereka.

"Kamu dan semua laki-laki sama. Dipikir cuma karena status pacar, ciuman dengan pacar di perbolehkan, HAHH?"

Selanjutkan Yaya kembali berjalan dengan langkah penuh kesal.

"Hahaha…sudah tahu Yaya badmood, kamu malah bikin dia marah, Gopal." Tanpa perasaan Taufan tertawa mengejek sembari berjongkok dan menepuk bahu Gopal sok prihatin.

Gopal lantas menatap sengit persona bertopi miring tersebut, "Dey, aku begini juga gara-gara mau bantuin kamu di maafin Yaya. Dasar, tidak kasihan apa?". Pemuda berkulit hitam layaknya orang india tersebut meringis sakit mengelus rahang kirinya yang ia yakini pasti membiru.

"Sakit sekali Gopal?" Gempa bertanya hati-hati tapi manusia hitam yang mengaku sebagai sahabat terbaik menyahut tidak santai, "Sakitlahhh…Kamu cobain saja sendiri!". Gempa langsung bungkam. Mana mau ia kena bogem Yaya—meski gadis itu kekasihnya tapi tinjuannya tidak pernah kenal lawan, kawan ataupun pacar.

"Siapa juga yang minta bantuan kamu?" Halilintar yang pada dasarnya cuek sehingga persona itu tidak merasa bersalah apapun ketika Gopal merasa seperti ada panah JLEB menembus dadanya.

"Kejam kamu Halilintar~…" Gopal tidak bisa berkata-kata lebih.

Halilintar? Dengan _cool_ ia mangangat bahunya—tidak peduli.

"Hahh…Salahmu Gopal. Siapa suruh membuat Yaya tambah marah, susah nantinya minta Yaya nemenin aku tidur siang kalau begini." Ice yang kalem mendumel kesal karena bayang-bayang tidur santainya bersama Yaya di pondok samping kedai Atok Aba terancam kelangsungannya. Ying, Fang dan Gopal menatap malas persona yang paling hobi tidur tersebut.

"Haish, Ice! Pikirkanlah apapun selain waktu tidurmu!" omel Fang kesal. Pemuda asal cina yang berstatus kekasih Ying itu memang sedikit risih dengan tingkatan dua kuasa Air itu. Tidur, makan dan tidur. Siapa yang tidak kesal memiliki sahabat seperti itu.

Sementara semua persona Boboiboy mengejek dan menyalahkan Gopal serta kedua sejoli asal cina sibuk berdebat dengan persona lain, Blaze yang biasa tidak bisa diam kini malah tersenyum lebar sembari matanya berbinar memandang belokan dimana Yaya menghilang. Hingga celetukannya mendiamkan semua orang.

"Ahh…Cantiknya Yaya saat marah,~"

Blaze mengabaikan tatapan tidak percaya yang berkata apa-kamu-waras dari semua pasang mata di sana. Dengan cengiran kekanakan Blaze mengacungkan jempolnya pada Gopal.

"Gopal kamu memang Terrbaik…" dibalas dengan kedipan polos belum sadar dari si pemilik nama.

"Sampai jumpa di kedai semuanya…"

Selanjutnya persona kuasa Api tersebut pergi—meninggalkan beberapa orang yang detik kemudian sadar.

"Kalian perlu membawa Blaze berobat…" –Gopal

"Ada yang salah dengan otaknya…"—Fang

"Mungkin Blaze tadi terbentur sesuatu di sekolah…" –Ying

Sementara keempat pecahan Boboiboy yang tertinggal mengangguki semua celetukan ketiga sahabatnya. _Blaze gila_ , pikir mereka. Melupakan bahwasanya mereka adalah satu.

Sudah di bilang Blaze menyukai wajah merah dan merona Yaya. Meski itu berarti kekasihnya sedang marah tapi Blaze akan tetap menganggap Yaya itu lucu dan menggemaskan.

Yahhh…Blaze memang sesuatu dalam diri Boboiboy.

.

.

.

"Nah Yaya…" satu _cup_ es coklat dingin tersaji menggoda gadis berkerudung pink yang sedang asik mengotak atik ponsel pintarnya.

"Terima kasih Ochobot,"

"Sama-sama. Aku balik ke kedai dulu, Yaya." Robot kuning bundar itu baru saja akan pergi ketika pekikan gadis muslim itu tidak menahannya.

"Ochobot…boleh aku mau bertanya?" Yaya berkata ragu-ragu.

"Tanya sajalah…"

"Itu…Apa Jam Kuasa Boboiboy belum selesai kamu perbaiki?" Tanya Yaya dengan mata penuh harap menatap bola kuasa alien tersebut.

"Maaf Yaya. Sampai saat ini Jam-nya masih rusak." Jawaban Ochobot membuat pundak Yaya lemas.

"Cepatlah kamu perbaiki Ochobot. Kamu tidak kasihan padaku apa?" Yaya berujar memelas.

Robot yang memang tidak mengerti masalah Yaya bertanya, "Kasihan kenapa?"

"Boboiboy jadi lima Ochobot. LIMA!" Yaya menekan kata 'Lima' seraya membuka lebar kelima jari tangannya.

"Terus?"

Yaya menghela nafas. Sedikitnya ia harus bersabar karena ia sedang curhat dengan sebuah robot dan jelas Yaya harus mengerti bila robot bukan makhluk peka, "Boboiboy jadi lima berarti aku mempunyai lima pacar, Ochobot!"

"Bukannya malah bagus?" robot bundar kuning itu bertanya polos.

Yaya yang mendengar lantas terpekik, "APANYA YANG BAGUS, OCHOBOT?!"

"E-Ehh emhh…Nikmati minuman mu Yaya. Aku balik dulu…" Ochobot memilih mengambil langkah seribu dari pada mendapat jitakan sayang dari Yaya. Meski robot, pukulan Yaya mempu membuat ia pening dan benjol. Yaya dan tinjuannya adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

Yaya mendengus kesal melihat bola dari luar angkasa itu lari menghindari amukannya, "Huhh…dasar!"

Diambilnya minuman yang ia pesan sembari Yaya kembali melanjutkan aktivitas jarinya mengotak-atik ponsel pintarnya. Baru saja (sumpah) Yaya akan merasakan betapa nikmatnya coklat dingin Atok Aba yang terkenal lezat sebuah bibir menangkap sedotan yang berada tepat di depan bibir Yaya.

"HUWAAAA…"

DUAKG

"ADUHHH…"

Yaya kaget, lantas dengan reflek luar biasa menyakitkan ia memukul wajah di belakangnya tanpa melihatnya. Menyebabkan si pelaku terjebab mundur dan jatuh dengan bokong menghantam tanah. Yaya ingin memarahi siapa yang bersikap kurang ajar padanya sebelum ia mendapati pemuda tampan beropi merah terang dengan lambang api meringis sakit di luar pagar pondok kecil yang biasa Yaya dan kawan-kawan tempati.

"Blaze?!"

Si pemilik nama membalas dengan wajah memelas sakit.

"Yaya… Sakit~…"

Segera saja gadis itu menghampiri persona yang (baru-baru ini) diketahui paling manja terhadapnya. Dan lagi, ugh~ wajah Blaze imut sekali.

Menarik pemuda itu dan duduk berdua di bangku pondok.

"Yaya kenapa mukul sih~…" rengek Blaze sembari tangannya belum berhenti mengelus dagunya.

Yaya tanpa perasaan menjitak kepala pecahan kekasihnya, "Reflek. Salahmu karena mengagetkan aku Blaze. Muncul seperti hantu."

Blaze mencibikkan bibirnya lucu. Dalam hati Yaya merasa sangat gemas dengan tingkah Blaze yang lucu. Tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil polos membuat Yaya terkadang tidak sadar memanjakannya.

Mendapati salah satu persona kekasihnya merajuk, di sentuhnya rambut hitam acak-acakan yang tidak tertutup topi, "Maaf…lain kali jangan mengagetkan aku. Mengerti ?". Blaze mengangguk antusias. Mood membaik hanya karena Yaya mengelus rambutnya.

"Yaya, mau main tidak?" gadis bertempat tinggal di sebelah rumah tersebut menyatukan alisnya. Dan sepertinya gadis muslimah itu melupakan kekesalannya.

"Main apa?"

Bukan menjawab Blaze sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. Yaya yang penasaran memajukan sedikit kepalanya hendak melihat apa yang Blaze ambil.

"TARAAA…"

Dua bungkus snack Pocky teracung di depan wajah Yaya.

"Kita main ini ya~ Yaya. Seperti orang-orang di taman." Blaze berkata penuh semangat.

"Nama permainannya apa,?"

Blaze memasang wajah berpikir, telunjuk tangannya mengetuk-etuk dagunya, "Emmhh…namanya…emhh..AH namanya Pepero Game. Iya Pepero Game."

Detik kemudian mata Yaya terbelalak. Terkejut dengan permainan yang diajukan oleh Blaze padanya. Dan apa tadi? Orang-orang di taman memainkan ini di taman?!

"Blaze…kamu tahu cara mainnya?" Yaya bertanya pelan dengan mata belum berkedip.

Persona itu menggeleng, " Tidak tahu. Makanya aku mengajakmu bermain ini. Yaya tahu permainan ini 'kan?". Gadis berkerudung itu menepuk keningnya pelan. Pusing dengan sikap polos pecahan Boboiboy serta wajah menggemaskan pemuda itu.

Di bilang tahu Pepero Game, tentu saja Yaya tahu. Yaya yang memang pecinta hal-hal berbau Korea, sedikit banyak tahu tentang permainan itu. Game asal negeri gingseng itu popular di kalangan idol, karenanya Yaya tahu. Tapi bila di paksa menjelaskan, tentu saja Yaya tidak mau. Nanti Blaze malah kegirangan mendapati wajah merah malunya.

"Yaya, ayo main!"

"Tidak mau!" tolak sang kekasih.

"Hehh…kenapa?" rengek Blaze kemudian. Tidak lupa melancarkan serangan wajah menggemaskan miliknya yang sama sekali tidak Blaze sadari.

Yaya membuang wajah, "T-Tidak mau. Kamu main sama orang lain saja."

"Yahhh …padahal aku ingin tahu cara mainnya," guman Blaze kecewa. Yaya sedikit merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Ya sudah. Aku ajak main Suzy atau Gopal sajalah…" lanjut Blaze seraya beranjak bangkit dari duduknya.

Mata Yaya terbelalak dan secepat kilat ia menahan lengan Blaze dan menariknya duduk kembali, "Kamu ingin mengajak siapa?" Tanya Yaya panik.

Blaze menjawab polos, "Suzy atau Gopal."

"TIDAK BOLEH!" sergah Yaya

Yang benar saja. Sealim-alimnya Yaya dalam berpacaran, tidak pernah dalam bayangannya melihat Boboiboy bermain Pepero Game dengan Suzy apalagi Gopal. Tidak. Meski hanya persona, Yaya tidak rela.

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" tegas Yaya

"Tapi aku mau main Yaya. Bosan~…"

Gadis dengan segudang prestasi tersebut memejamkan matanya. Helaan nafasnya keluar selagi ia memijat pelipsnya. Hingga suatu keputusan Yaya ambil.

"Baikklah…" Yaya menelan ludah, "Aku mau main."

Blaze bersorak girang. Senang akhirnya ia dapat bermain permainan yang belum diketahuinya. Dan Yaya menambah kadar kesenangan Blaze menjadi bahagia.

Disobeknya bungkus Pocky dan mengambil sebatang Pocky berlapis coklat tersebut.

"Cara mainnya, Yaya?" Tanya Blaze menatap kekasih tidak sabar.

Yaya berusaha tidak terlihat gugup, "Begini~…" Yaya mengambil alih batang Pocky dari tangan Blaze. Membawanya ke bibir pemuda itu.

"Dua orang pemain menggigit tiap ujung pocky dan harus bisa menyisakan pocky sepanjang satu centi meter tanpa boleh terjatuh." Jelas Yaya dengan wajah memerah.

Blaze mengerjapkan matanya. Mencerna penjelasan singkat Yaya mengenai permainan yang akan mereka mainkan. Dan ia tersenyum semangat karenanya.

"Jadi aku sama kamu makan pocky seperti orang mau ciuman?" cengir Blaze enteng.

Yaya yang tidak mau persona di depannya salah pengertian lantas menggeleng, "Bukan. Kita tidak ciuman. Kita hanya memakannya seperti—"

"—Seperti mau berciuman?" sela Blaze seraya terkekeh geli. Senang rasanya melihat wajah merah Yaya. Dia manis sekali.

"Diam Blaze. Jangan menggodaku atau aku tidak main lagi sama kamu." Ancam Yaya yang justru membuat Blaze tertawa. Menggoda kekasihnya ternyata menyenangkan.

"Oke. Ayo main."

Sepasang kekasih itu duduk berhadapan dengan bersilang kaki. Blaze mengatup ujung Pocky dengan bibirnya dan menyodorkan ujung yang lain pada Yaya.

Yaya meraih ujung pocky dengan mata sedikit terpejam. Matanya melirik ke samping—tidak mau menatap wajah (tampan) di hadapannya.

"Aku hitung saja ya?" Yaya mengangguk.

"Satu…"

"Dua…"

"Tiga…"

Awalnya Yaya pikir Blaze akan memakan tidak sabar stick Pocky tersebut—yang ternyata salah. Gadis itu memberanikan diri menatap kekasihnya dan—detik kemudian Yaya menyesali tindakannya. Di hadapannya Blaze menatap dirinya dalam dengan gerakan pelan menggigit stick pocky. Seperti ingin menggoda Yaya dengan mendekat dengan perlahan—yang sialnya Yaya tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mendapati kekasihnya tidak bergerak menggigit pocky, Blaze sedikit demi sedikit mengikis jarak. Memajukan kepalanya seiring dengan batang pocky yang ia gigit. Mata beriris jingga miliknya menatap mata coklat gadis pujaanya. Mata itu begitu sayu serta kedua pipi agak tembam berlapis warna merah. Ahh~ kenapa Yaya cantik sekali. Blaze tidak tahan ingin menciumnya.

Blaze memiringkan kepalanya ketika panjang pocky tersisa tiga senti. Matanya masih memperangkap Yaya—yang seolah mempunyai magic hingga gadis itu tidak bergerak mendorong dirinya seperti yang biasa gadis itu lakukan.

Satu centimeter.

Tapi Blaze sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun karena sekarang ia ingin memakan benda kenyal merah muda di tepat di depan bibirnya.

Tapi…

GRAB

DUAKH

"ADUHHH…"

Untuk kedua kalinya pantat Boboiboy Blaze menghantam tanah. Kali ini pelakunya bukan kekasihnya melainkan…

"Mau mati ya, Blaze?" Halilintar dengan segala aura hitamnya.

"Jadi kamu pulang duluan supaya bisa berduaan sama Yaya, ya Blaze?" Gempa dengan senyum ramah namun terdapat perempatan siku-siku di pelipisnya.

"Mau mencium Yaya saja pakai modus main pocky," Taufan dengan wajah sebal dan bungkus pocky di tangannya.

"Blaze curang. Tahu begitu tadi aku pulang bersamamu…" Ice dengan wajah manyun cemburu.

Yang semuanya dibalas dengan cengiran polos seorang Boboiboy Blaze. Ia bangkit dan menepuk pantatnya—mengelus serta menghilangkan debu.

"Kalian ikut main saja. Pocky-nya masih banyak 'kan?" ucap Blace seraya menunjuk bungkus Pocky ditangan Taufan dan bungkus lainnya di bangku pondok.

Nampak keempat pecahan Boboiboy lainnya berpikir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk singkat. Pocky-nya masih banyak.

Blaze menoleh, "Yaya kita main Pocky berenam saja ya?"

Kesalahan fatal. Gopal, Fang dan Ying adalah saksi dimana seorang Yah Yaya membantai lima pemuda berkekuatan element bumi dengan bogem miliknya.

"KALIAN SEMUA MENYEBALKANNNN!"

Oh tuhan, kuat kan iman Yaya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ***Pojok Author***

 **Haloo minnaaa~. Saya balik lagi dengan update fic ini. Lima hari, masih terhitung cepat 'kan?. Oh ya saya tidak menyangka banyak yang suka sama fic ini. Karena setahu saya kebanyakan author yang membuat fic BBB pasti GS ataupun Yaoi. Saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung, Cuma heran aja. Tapi Saya ucapkan terima kasih pada readers yang mau membaca, Favo, Follw, dan Review serta kritik membangunnya. Saya harap readers suka dengan Chap satu ini.**

 **Dan maaf saya tidak bisa membalas Review. Hp saya rusak, jadi saya hanya bisa memantau review dari warnet T_T. Chap ini memang sengaja porsi paling banyak BlazexYaya. Yahhh kalau semua terjadi bersamaan, bingung saya nulisnya. Dan nanti Yaya malah terlihat harem sekali di fic. Makanya satu-satu (Yaya-nya juga kasihan, mau pingsang tuh #hahaha XD.). Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan nanti ada chap isinya harem Elemental BBB x Yaya (Nggak Janji juga sih# *lempar kursi*/ Peace XD.). Dan ada yang tahu Pepero Game (semoga namanya tidak salah). Sya pernah liat Chanyeol sama Sehun EXO main begituan (Saya EXO-L immida#hehehe).**

 **Oke, saya tetap mengharapkan Review (membangun kalau bisa) dari reader sekalian. Sampai jumpa chap depan**

 **Salam hangat**

 **Ellena Nomihara**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY BOYFRIENDS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Descleimer © animonsta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing ; All element Boboiboy x Yaya**

 **And may be other pair**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning ; Typo dan cerita mainstream.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Ellena Nomihara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna~  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari senin

Yaya suka sekolah. Dengan sekolah ia dapat mengerahkan seluruh energi masa mudanya pada hal-hal positif. Seperti menjadi petugas piket(dengan begitu Yaya tidak perlu repot-repot menjadi preman untuk membentak orang lain, cukup 'kawan-kawan' malangnya saja), mengerjakan tugas-tugas Osis seperlunya dan memimpin Razia dadakan di jam ketiga sebelum istirahat. Iya, Yaya sangat suka sekolah, karena itu disaat semua teman-temannya terlihat lesu karena gagal move on dari _Sunday_ , Yaya seakan silau karena senyum manis tersungging di wajahnya .

"YAYA !"

Dan seketika itu pula kilau wajah Yaya berakhir. Gadis muslimah itu agaknya lupa, ia mempunyai lima perkara yang akhir-akhir ini membuat jantungnya uring-uringan.

"PAGI YAYA !" satu-satunya persona yang biasa menyapanya dengan suara cempreng hanya satu—Blaze.

Cup—tanpa permisi sebuah kecupan jatuh di pelipis Yaya.

 _Plak_ —dan tanpa bisa dicegah, tangan Yaya sudah menampar bibir kurang ajar itu.

"Aduh~…Aku di pukul lagi~…" rengek persona bertopi hitam berlambang api tersebut dengan bibir mengkerucut. Yaya? Memilih tidak peduli dan melongos pergi.

Namun baru saja ia berbelok Yaya harus berpapasan lagi dengan salah satu 'pacarnya', " PAGI YAYA CANTIKKK~…" alih-alih menengok, Yaya malah berlari—meski sedikit sulit—seraya menutup wajahnya yang merah dengan kedua tangan _. Duh, malu sekali~_ , batin Yaya. Hingga sekarang gadis berhijab itu belum menemukan alasan kenapa urat malu persona belambang Angin itu terputus. Menjengkelkan karena Taufan hobi membuatnya merona di depan umum.

Saat merasa teriakan genit persona bertopi miring itu tidak terdengar, Yaya berhenti dan melihat sekeliling—Lapangan Futsal. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas lega, senang karena tidak menjumpai 'pacar'-nya di sepanjang pinggir lapangan.

"Ngapain di sini?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari telinga kanannya—yang sontak saja membuat Yaya reflek menengok cepat.

CUP

Secepat kepala Yaya bergerak, secepat itu pula kecupan di bibirnya terlepas.

"KYAA—HALI!?" tubuh gadis itu terhuyung mundur dan akan jatuh bila saja sebuah lengan kekar tidak menahan pinggangnya. Tidak sampai di situ karena lengan itu langsung melingkari pinggang Yaya—yang tentu saja membuat tubuh mungil gadis muslimah itu terdorong membentur dada bidang pemuda tampan di depannya.

"Kamu akan jatuh jika aku tidak memengangmu, nona ceroboh." Halilintar—persona dengan pesona mematikan—berbisik penuh arti di telinga kekasihnya. Mengakibatkan pacar cantiknya tersentak dan segera mencoba mendorong tubuh Halilintar menjauh.

"H-Hali~…lepasin aku. Banyak yang lihat…" Sungguh, Yaya berusaha mendorong tapi yang dirasakannya malah kedua tangannya yang bergetar dan tubuh yang tiba-tiba lemas. Dan tentu saja, lingkaran di pinggangnya bertambah erat seiring dengan lengan lainnya—and _Hell_ , seperti Halilintar akan melepaskan Yaya dengan mudah saja. Haha.

"Hali~…lepasin…" rengekan Yaya hanya berbuah segaris senyum miring di wajah tampan persona Kuasa petir merah itu. Oh, Yaya merengek? Tentu saja, beberapa kali ia menjumpai Halilintar membuat Yaya tahu persona itu tidak suka di perintah—lebih tepatnya tidak bisa diperintah. Mungkin akan lain jika di medan pertempuran tapi apapun bersangkutan dengan Yaya, Halilintar tidak pernah mau mendengar perintah. KARENA ITU satu-satunya jalan adalah MEMOHON. Halilintar bukan lawan yang tepat untuk di ajak silat lidah dan adu otot—ngeri. Memelas adalah jalan terbaik.

Yaya menatap memelas mata ruby di depannya—berharap ia dilepaskan karena keduanya mulai menjadi perhatian murid-murid lain, "Hali-KYAAAA…"

Bukannya menjawab Halilintar malah mengangkat tubuh mungil Yaya ala _bridal style_. Menghiraukan pekikan kaget gadis mungil dalam dekapannya, Halilintar berjalan menjauh dari lapangan. "HALIIII, TURUNKAN AKUUU…"

Wajah Yaya merah maksimal karena ia benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian di sepanjang jalan entah kemana. "HALIII…" serunya lagi.

"Berisik!" desis Halilintar seraya mengangkat tubuh Yaya lebih erat hingga wajah sang pacar bertemu dengan leher jangkunnya. Yaya dengan segala refleknya, segera mengalungkan tangannya di leher persona bermata ruby tersebut.

"Mau kemana, Hali~…?" lagi, Yaya memakai suara manjanya. Tapi detik berikutnya dia kesal karena tidak mendapat jawaban apapun. Sebal, akhirnya Yaya memilih memberontak. Kakinya Yaya ayunkan naik-turun dan menggeliat dalam dekapan erat Halilintar.

"Hali~…Turunkan aku. Aku tidak nyaman seperti ini…" ujar Yaya sembari terus menggeliat hingga Halilintar berdesis tajam, "Diam atau aku cium!" seketika itu pula Yaya diam. Bibirnya tanpa bisa di cegah kicep dan turun ke bawah. Sebal karena bisa-bisanya dia dengan mudah takluk bila berhadapan dengan Halilintar.

Keadaan hening hingga akhirnya Yaya tahu tujuan kekasih menyeramkannya itu—UKS. Tanpa mengalami kesulitan berarti, Halilintar menendang pintu UKS dan masuk tanpa permisi. Halilintar meletakkan Yaya di salah satu ranjang serba putih dan menuju pintu.

Ceklek.

Seketika itu pula Yaya panik.

Halilintar mengunci pintunya.

MENGUNCI PINTUNYA!

Alarm siaga berdering tidak tertahankan di kepala Yaya. Terlebih ketika Halilintar berbalik berjalan ke arahnya. Yaya merasakan tubunya gugup.

Sungguh

Yaya benci saat-saat tubuhnya tidak menurut padanya. Seharusnya Yaya segera lari ke pojokan atau menghajar salah satu persona kekasihnya itu. Tapi alih-alih tubuh Yaya hanya diam dan menegang kaku.

Tidak mau Halilintar mengetahui kegelisahannya, Yaya menundukkan kepalanya. Lantai jauh lebih menarik daripada mata merah mempesona itu. Ya Tuhan~…jantungnya tidak kuat.

Suasana hening hingga dirasakan oleh Yaya seseorang berlutut di depannya yang tengah duduk gemetar di samping kasur. Sepasang tangan mengambil salah satu kaki yang bahkan tidak sampai ke lantai dan melepas sepatunya, pun dengan sepatu yang lain.

Yaya tahu sepasang mata elang mematikan itu tengah memperhatikannya. Bahkan dengan mata terpejam Yaya dapat merasakan tatapan itu seakaan bisa melubangi kepalanya. Hingga gadis berkerudung itu sedikit memekik ketika sebuah tangan mengangkat dagunya. Memaksa mata coklatnya menatap mata merah menyala itu. Oh…betapa indah warna merah itu.

"Berhentilah!" ucapan bernada berat tapi serak itu tidak di mengerti oleh Yaya.

"Berhenti apa?"

Terdenger helaan nafas dari pemuda tampan itu, "Berhenti memaksakan diri. Berhenti sok kuat. Berhenti menanggung semuanya dan berhenti membuatku khawatir!"

Lagi-lagi tubuh Yaya menengang. Matanya terpaku pada mata merah yang menyiratkan kasih sayang dan kecemasan. Untuknya. Yaya bahagia akan hal tersebut namun ia tidak menyangka persona yang kata orang-orang paling menyeramkan ini sangatlah perhatian dan peka.

Jemari panjang Halilintar meraba pergelangan kaki kiri Yaya yang sedikit menghitam. Dan ketika di tekan, "AWW…sakit Hali~…"

Persona tersebut mendengus, "Sudah tahu sakit tapi masih nekat lari kayak tadi?" Tanya Halilintar sarkastis.

Wajah Yaya cemberut seketika, "Bukan mau ku begini. Jangan salahkan aku."

Halilintar berdecak melihat sikap cuek gadis kesayangannya. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa kalau ia khawatir. Halilintar tidak suka mendapati Yaya terluka sedikitpun. Kemudian dilepaskannya topi hitam merahnya.

"KYAAA…" Yaya kembali memekik kaget ketika jari panjang Halilintar meraih tengkuk lehernya dan menempel kedua dahi mereka.

"H-Hali…Ngapain?" cicit Yaya gugup. Sungguh, mesti saat ini kelopak Halilintar tertutup tapi Yaya tidak kuat menahan debaran jantungnya yang seperti ingin meledak. _Terlalu dekat!,_ batin Yaya menjerit.

"Diam…" desis pemuda itu dan Yaya pun memilih patuh. Toh percuma bersuara kalau yang keluar hanya kalimat terbata-bata saja dari mulutnya.

"Berhenti membuatku khawatir…" Yaya menatap kelopak tertutup di depannya.

"Jangan terlalu sering memaksakan diri. Istirahat jika tubuhmu butuh istirahat. Sekolah ini tidak akan lari ataupun roboh meski kamu tinggal sehari." Yaya tidak menyahut.

"Kamu perempuan,bukan laki-laki, Yaya." Gadis galak itu seakan ingin meleleh mendengar namanya dari mulut Halilintar yang terdengar begitu menghayutkan.

Lalu tanpa disangka-sangka Yaya, Halilintar menyentaknya keatas. Dahi keduanya terlepas namun wajah mereka tidak berjarak lebih lima senti. Kedua telapak tangan besar Halilintar meraup sisi wajah gadis itu dan menatap sayang mata coklat kesukaannya itu.

"Karena itu jadilah gadis manis dan penurut dan biarkan aku yang menjadi pria untuk selalu menjagamu."

 _Ugh~…Mama! Tolongin anak cantikmu ini. Yaya makin cinta sama calon menantumu , Ma~…_

Ini sama sekali tidak pernah di sangka Yaya sebelumnya. Ia tahu Boboiboy adalah pemuda yang baik. Tapi sungguh, Yaya tidak tahu bahwa Boboiboy menyembunyikan sisi romantis nan menghanyutkan dalam diri seorang Halilintar.

"H-Hali…" Yaya tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Dirinya terlalu sibuk mengendalikan jantungnya yang menggila.

"Yaya…"

CUP

Mata Yaya terbelalak. Sekali lagi ia kecolongan. Namun bukannya memberontak, Yaya malah membiarkannya. Matanya terpejam menikmati lumatan lembut penuh sayang dari bibir tegas itu. Moment manis dan lembut Halilintar tak kuasa Yaya tolak. Gadis itu tahu ini salah tapi Yaya tidak mau munafik. Ia suka ciuman manis ini.

Tekanan tangan Halilintar pada tengkuknya tidak diprotes. Dengan insting perempuannya, tangan Yaya bergerak mengalung pada leher Halilintar. Memperdalam ciuman tanpa lidah mereka. Hingga menit berikutnya Halilintar melepasnya dengan isapan kuat bibir bawahnya—menimbulkan suara kecupan teramat jelas.

Yaya terengah. Begitupun dengan Halilintar yang terengah namun matanya yang berkabut tidak lepas dari wajah kekasihnya. Wajah Halilintar kembali mendekat. Dikecupnya pipi kanan gadisnya, " Sudah lama aku ingin menciummu, bertanya apakah bibir pink itu semanis kelihatannya. Dan sekarang aku tahu jawabannya. Kamu sungguh manis, Yaya." Ujarnya sembari mengecup seluruh area wajah merah Yaya yang justru terlihat menggemaskan di mata Halilintar.

Sudah cukup. Lebih lama lagi maka Yaya akan benar-benar menjadi pasien UKS ini.

Di dorongnya dada Halilintar darinya, menghentikan persona itu yang tidak lelah mencuri kecupan dari wajahnya, "S-Sudah Hali…aku takut."

Gadis itu menunduk sehingga tidak bisa melihat senyum manis di wajah Halilintar. Pemuda itu kemudian meraih kedua tangan Yaya dan menggemnya, "Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan pernah lebih daripada ini. Kesatuan dari kami berlima yang akan mendapat kesempatan itu saat kita menikah nanti." Ucap Halilintar seraya mencium tangan kekasihnya yang merona hebat.

 _Ding Ding Dong Ding~... Jam pertama telah usai, saatnya untuk jam pelajaran kedua…Ding Ding Dong Ding~_

Hahh? Jam keduanya? Kapan bel masuknya?

Terlalu hanyut pada pesona Halilintar memang sangat berbahaya. Telinga Yaya yang biasa sensitive terhadap bunyi bel seakan dibuat tuli.

Rasa panik segera mendera Yaya, ia terlambat mengikuti jam pertama. Apa kata guru dan teman-temannya nanti?. Yaya hendak berdiri mengambil sepatunya tapi seakan tahu tujuan Yaya, Halilintar bergerak lebih dulu.

"Tidak usah Hali. Biar aku sendiri." Cegah Yaya ketika Halilintar mencoba memakaikan kaus kaki dan sepatunya. Tapi pada akhirnya gadis pembuat biscuit mematikan pulau rintis itu menyerah. Belum habis dengan itu, Yaya di buat bingung dengan Halilintar yang berputar membelakanginya dan membungkuk.

"Ayo!" kata Halilintar.

"Ayo apa?"

"Naik ke punggungku, Yaya. Aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke kelas." Jelas persona itu malas.

Tapi tentu saja Yaya menggeleng. Dia bukan perempuan manja sampai harus di gendong. "Tidak usah Hali, kaki ku tida—"

"Naik atau tidak usah kembali ke kelas sekalian." Yaya menelan kalimatnya bulat-bulat dan bergegas naik ke punggung tegap Halilintar.

Seolah Yaya hanya seberat kapas, Halilintar berjalan pelan tanpa kesulitan. Tidak dipedulikan Yaya yang menyembunyikan wajah di lehernya. Fokusnya hanya berjalan pelan sembari menikmati waktu-waktu—yang tidak terjadi setiap hari—bersama pujaan hatinya.

"Terima kasih, Halilintar." Senyum mengembang di wajah tampan itu. Mendengar namanya dari kekasihnya adalah kebahagiaan untuknya.

"Apapun untukmu, nona cantik."

Yaya begitu terbakar mendapat balasan manis semacam itu. Tadi ia hanya merasa perlu berterima kasih atas perhatian Halilintar—kecuali untuk ciuman—karena sungguh, Yaya bahagia mendapati satu lagi sifat Boboiboy yang belum ia ketahui. Hanya saja Yaya berharap Halilintar tidak akan sering-sering membuatnya meleleh. Kasihan jantungnya, masih pagi tapi dipaksa kerja rodi.

"Yaya…" panggil Halilintar.

"Hem?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Duh Tuhan~…Kuatkan iman Yaya.

TBC

 ***Pojok Author**

 **HAAAAAIIIIi! Masih adakah yang ingat fic ini? Masih adakah yang menunggu up date tan fic BBB saya ini? Yang kiranya menunggu, terima kasih dan saya minta maaf. Saya ngaret banget Up datenya. Berapa bulan ya?. Bukannya sibuk sama sekolah (saya nyantai kalau sekolah) tapi memang tidak ada mood buat nulis. Semua ide serasa terbang dari kepala saat ngadepin leptop jadi mohon maaf reader-san.**

 **Dan maaf lagi untuk Chap ini yang kayaknya pendek. Tapi mau gimana lagi, Cuma segitu mentoknya. Chap kali ini HalixYaya—Favorit saya. Dan maaf kalau adegan diatas tidak pantas untuk Yaya yang muslim tapi kebutuhan cerita menuntut saya, hehehe. Dan ada satu-dua kalimat yang saya ambil dari sebuah film—entah apa itu saya lupa—pokoknya yang merasa familiar, ya itu saya ambil adegan itu.**

 **Untuk Chap depan ganti GempaxYaya. Entah kapan updatenya tapi janji saya akan update.**

 **Sekali lagi maafkan saya dan terima kasih.**

 **Mohon dukungannya Reader. Komentar dukungan kalian sungguh menyentuh hati dan menambah semangat. Sampai jumpa Chapter depan. ^_^**

 **Salam hangat**

 **Ellena Nomihara**


	4. Chapter 4

**MY BOYFRIENDS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Descleimer © animonsta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing ; All element Boboiboy x Yaya**

 **And may be other pair**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning ; Typo dan cerita mainstream**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Ellena Nomihara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna~.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanggal merah.

Semua orang cinta tanggal merah. Iya nggak?

Surganya para pelajar selain, pastinya, pelajaran kosong serta hari istirahat untuk para pekerja kantoran.

Bahagia rasanya libur selain hari minggu. Selama satu hari penuh bersantai di rumah atau jalan-jalan.

Tapi untuk seorang Yah Yaya, gadis berjilbab itu seolah tidak pernah mau membuang waktu untuk istirahat. Selepas subuh tubuh mungilnya bergerak lincah membersihkan setiap sudut rumah, mencuci piring, mencuci baju kotor miliknya dan adiknya—Totoitoy—dan banyak lagi.

Hingga menjelang pukul sembilan pagi, rutinitas _'hari bersih-bersih'_ selesai. Karena di rasa masih cukup pagi Yaya berpikir untuk pergi ke kedai Tok Aba. Sekalian jalan-jalan apa salahnya?!

"Selamat pagi Tok Aba…" sang kakek pembuat coklat tersenyum hangat membalas sapaan kekasih cucunya.

" Selamat pagi. Semakin hari kamu nampak lebih cantik saja, Yaya."

Yaya tersenyum malu-malu, "Kedai Atok tumben sepi. Atok apa baru saja buka?" Yaya cukup heran dengan sekeliling kedai yang sepi. Biasanya juga ramai—apalagi hari libur begini. Gopal, sahabat hitamnya dari india, pasti sudah _stand by_ di tempat di detik setelah kedai buka. Lha ini?

Tok Aba yang sedang mengelap gelas menghela nafas sejenak, wajahnya nampak muram, "Iya Yaya. Atok baru buka, makanya kedai Atok sepi. Biasanya kan pelanggan Atok hari libur begini itu orang-orang yang habis lari-lari pagi." Jelas sang kakek.

"Eh? Kenapa? Yaya juga tidak melihat Ochobot? Emm…Bo-Boboiboy juga kemana?" Gadis itu sedikit salting di akhir kalimat saat menyebut nama pacarnya. Yahh, selain jalan-jalan ke sini, sekalian nemuin pacar boleh dong.

Sang kakek terkekeh melihatnya, mengerti bahwa pelanggan pertamanya hari ini tengah mencari cucu kesanyangannya. Dasar anak muda, "Ochobot di rumah. Tengah jaga Boboiboy sakit."

Yaya seketika tersentak dari tempat duduknya, "Eh? Sakit? Sakit apa Tok? Siapa yang sakit? Hali? Gempa? Taufan? Blaze atau Ice? Atau jangan-jangan semuanya? Kok bisa sakit sihTok?" tanpa tendeng aling, Yaya membombandir sang pria lanjut usia dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

Dan untunglah bagi Yaya, Tok Aba tidak sedang dalam _mood_ jahil, hingga beliau hanya terkekeh maklum, "Dari pada bertanya sama Atok, sebaiknya kamu lihat sendiri Yaya. Kasihan juga Ochobot jaga lima cucu Atok."

Yaya segera berlari menuju rumah Boboiboy setelah mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada Tok Aba. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Yaya sampai di depan pintu sang pacar.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

 _Ceklek_

"Yaya?"

Robot kuning bernama Ochobot itu agaknya sedikit terheran mendapati pemilik kekuatan memanipulasi gravity berada di depan rumah dengan nafas terengah. Yaya habis berlari? Kenapa? Toh rumah hanya sebelahan.

Yaya menarik nafas sejenak, "Ochobot, Boboiboy baik-baik saja? Kata Tok Aba mereka sakit."

"Ohhhh itu?! iya. Tapi tidak semuanya kok. Cuma Halilintar, Taufa—"

"Yaya?

Sebuah suara memotong kalimat si robot kuning, keduanya kemudian menengok. Di belakang Ochobot, di anak tangga terakhir, seorang pemuda beriris _gold_ dengan topi terbalik berdiri. Pecahan Boboiboy bernama Gempa segera menghampiri gadis pujaannya yang datang berkunjung.

"Gempa…Kamu nggak sakit?" Tanya Yaya

Senyum kecil terbit di wajah tampan sang persona. Merasa senang Yaya mengkhawatirkannya.

Gempa menggeleng, "Tidak, aku sehat. Yang sakit itu Halilintar, Taufan dan Blaze. Kalau Ice lagi tidur di sofa." Jelas Gempa seraya menggenggam tangan Yaya dan menariknya masuk.

Tanpa melepas genggaman mereka, keduanya ke ruang tengah, dimana di atas sofa depan TV terdapat sebuah buntalan selimut besar seperti kepompom—Yaya yakin itu pasti Ice.

"Mau bangunin Ice, Yaya?" Tanya Gempa saat Yaya berhenti untuk melihat buntalan selimut di ruang tengah.

Yaya berpikir sebentar kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Ngerawat yang lain dulu aja." Persona berelemen tanah tersebut mengangguk. Yah, memang tepat keputusan Yaya. Kalau Ice tahu Yaya ada di jarak jangkauanya, dipastikan persona pemalas itu akan menarik Yaya berbaring untuk menemaninya tidur. Sialnya, sulit bagi Yaya menolak karena gadis penyuka pink itu lemah terhadap wajah memelas Ice. Terkutuklah wajah melas imutmu Ice!

Sepasang kekasih tersebut sampai di depan kamar Boboiboy. Saat pintu di buka, Yaya segera menghambur ke dalam.

"Astaga! Kenapa kalian bisa sakit kayak gini sih?" pekik Yaya mendapati tiga persona Boboiboy terkapar bergelung selimut. Kamar yang tidak begitu besar terlihat penuh sesak dan berantakan.

"Yaya~…" suara rengekan Blaze menghentikan kegiatan Yaya yang tengah membersihkan sampah plastic beserta kulit jeruk yang bertebaran. Sungguh, kamar pacarnya ini sumpek dan penuh, berjalan saja susah.

"Kenapa Blaze? Sakit?" Blaze menggukkan kepalanya seraya mempoutkan bibir. Membuat gadis yang masih amatir di dunia perbiskuitan meringis gemas. _Duh, Blaze~…imutnya itu loh, nggak bisa di kondisikan apa?_

 _Yaya pengen nyubit Mama~…_

"Yaya~…panas~"

Gadis itu segera tersadar dari lamunannya, "Kenapa kalian bisa sakit sih? Semalam kalian ngapain aja? Kemarin kalian masih sehat kok,"

Tahu ketiga laki-laki berwajah serupa itu tidak mau menjawab, Yaya beralih pada persona lain. Gempa yang sedang merapikan _playstation_ berhenti dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang mendadak gatal.

"Ah..Emm…Semalam saat tahu kalau hari ini libur, Taufan mengajak kami tanding game _Papa Zola_ terbaru dari Gopal. Tapi yang mau main cuma Blaze. Aku sibuk membantu Atok menghitung pemasukan kedai. Ice apalagi—habis Isya' sudah tidur hingga subuh. Kalau Halilintar…" Gempa menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Yaya melihat mata kuning keemasan Gempa melirik Halilintar, yang meski tengah sakit masih bisa mendelik tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu Hali sedang apa semalam. Yang jelas dia ketularan demam karena Taufan bersin di wajahnya." Jelasnya.

Yaya menatap Taufan seraya berkacak pinggang, "Taufan! Kalau sakit jangan ajak-ajak yang lain. Lihat, kalian jadi sakit semua 'kan." Omel Yaya bersungut-sungut.

Tapi bukannya marah sang pemilik kuasa angin justru cengengesan, "Hehe, kami semua kan Boboiboy, Yaya. Satu sakit, semua juga harus sakit." Jawaban macam apa itu. Yaya tidak habis pikir dengan persona satu itu. Andai Yaya boleh menggambarkan, Taufan adalah pribadi Boboiboy yang konyol.

"Hahh…"pada akhirnya Yaya hanya menghela nafas panjang. Masih pagi tapi ia merasa telah melakukan hal yang berat-berat. Kemudian gadis berkerudung itu menoleh lagi pada Gempa.

"Gempa! Apa mereka sudah makan dan minum obat?" tanyanya dan segera persona paling dewasa tersebut mengangguk. Yaya menghela nafas lagi dan berbalik memandangi satu persatu wajah merah ketiga persona kekasihnya. Kalau di lihat lagi, kasihan juga.

"Kalian istirahatlah. Aku akan di sini bersama Gempa di bawah. Kalau butuh sesuatu panggil saja. Jangan berani-berani kalian bangun dari tempat tidur sebelum kalian sembuh, mengerti?!" Yaya menggunakan intonasi tidak mau di bantah dan diserta aura ketua kedisiplinannya.

Taufan, Blaze dan Halilintar dengan cepat mengangguk. Mereka sekalipun tidak gila untuk membantah ucapan Yaya. Gadis berkerudung itu terlalu menakutkan.

"Bagus. Ayo Gempa!"

Baru selangkah Yaya berjalan, suara rengekan imut milik Blaze menghentikannya.

"Yaya jahat ih! Kami di tinggal begitu aja. Di kasih apa gitu. Di cium juga bagus." Rajuk Blaze dengan kaki menghentak-hendak udara. Wajahnya yang merah bertambah merah dengan delikan sebal kepada Yaya. Huhh…dasar bayi.

Sekali lagi Yaya mendesah dalam. Meski batinnya mendumel kesal, tetap saja Yaya melangkah menghampiri Blaze yang berada di pinggir kasur dan—

 _Cup_ —Yaya mengecup kening Blaze.

"Kalau mau cepat sembuh, jangan bawel. Tidur sekarang!" Ucapan Yaya sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya, terkesan pedas malah. Namun Blaze malah tersenyum bahagia layaknya bocah mendapatkan permen. Ku ingatkan! Blaze itu aneh.

"Kok cuma Blaze do—"

 _Cup_ —Yaya mengecup kilat pipi kiri Taufan.

"Sudah. Tidur sana!" Taufan kembali cengengesan dan bersiap menyusul Blaze ke alam mimpi.

Merasa sudah beres, Yaya hendak berdiri kalau saja ia tidak menangkap mata _ruby_ Halilintar yang menatapnya dalam. Sang pemilik kuasa petir menatapnya dengan binar mengharapkan sesuatu darinya.

Yaya mengangkat satu alisnya, "Kau juga Hali?" tanyanya. Sangsi kalau persona pendiam tapi menghanyutkan itu juga hendak meminta sebuah kecupan selamat tidur.

Tapi tanpa di duga Halilintar mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya antusias. Persis seperti Blaze. _Ih! Gemesin~_

Karena tidak mau membuang waktu, Yaya bergegas menghampiri sisi kasur lainnya. Kedua tangannya lantas langsung meraih wajah hangat Halilintar dan—

 _Cup Cup_ —mengecup kedua mata yang suka sekali menatap tajam orang-orang.

"Cepat sembuh, Hali." Setelah itu Yaya langsung beranjak keluar, tidak lupa juga menarik Gempa bersamanya. Ia harus segera keluar atau Boboiboy lainnya meminta aneh-aneh lagi. Tidak jadi tidur lagi.

 _ **Blam**_

 _Cup_

Eh?

"Gempa!" Yaya berseru tidak terima.

Bisa-bisanya Gempa mencuri kecupan di pipinya lalu terburu-buru melarikan diri turun ke bawah. Huhh! Yaya merasa wajahnya terbakar. Sial.

"Yaya! Merona nanti saja. Ayo cepat turun!" Yaya benci bilamana Gempa dalam mode jahil seperti ini, seolah Gempa sedang menggantikan posisi Taufan untuk menjahilinya. Persona itu sangat suka menggoda Yaya habis-habisan. Dan itu tidak baik bagi jantung Yaya.

"Gempa! Jangan menggodaku~…" balas Yaya seraya menuruni tangga.

 _Cup_

 _ **Sret**_

"Gempa~…"

Lagi-lagi Yaya kecolongan. Gempa berhasil mencuri satu kecupan lagi dari pipinya di saat kekasih pink-nya tidak menyadari Gempa yang bersembunyi di balik tembok dekat undakan tangga terakhir. Dan sekarang Yaya sedang berusaha lepas dari dekapan pemilik kuasa tanah tersebut.

"Kamu ini Yaya…Kau sangat menggemaskan hingga aku ingin memakanmu." Gombal Gempa sembari tangannya mencubit pipi merah kekasihnya.

"Gempa! Lepas. Ice bisa lihat." Kata Yaya mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi bukannya lepas, Gempa justru mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengangkat tubuh Yaya. Yaya memekik saat merasa kakinya tidak lagi berpijak pada tanah dan segera mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Gempa agar tidak jatuh.

"Kamu ini Yaya. Sering sekali memanjakan yang lain, terutama Blaze, tapi kenapa kamu jarang memanjakan aku juga?!" entah sadar atau tidak, Gempa berkata demikian dengan nada merajuk. Lihat! Bahkan bibirnya juga pipinya juga menggembung.

Eh?

Tunggu!

Apa Gempa barus saja mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa ia cemburu? Dengan dirinya yang lain? Itu lelucon atau apa?!

"Gempa, kamu tidak sedang cemburu 'kan?"

"Kalau aku bilang aku cemburu gimana?" tanya Gempa main-main.

Tapi sayangnya Yaya menganggap ucapan Gempa serius. Seketika itu Yaya panik.

"Oh maafkan aku, Gempa. Apa aku bersikap tidak adil padamu? Aku minta maaf. Kamu lebih dewasa daripada yang lain jadi aku pikir—"

 **BRUK**

Yaya menghentikan rentetan panjang miliknya kala Gempa memojokannya ke dinding. Entah sejak kapan posisinya berubah dengan kedua tungkai kakinya melilit pinggang sang pemilik kausa tanah. Dan tentu saja, Yaya tidak bisa tidak merona. Keduanya terlalu dekat. Sungguh. Ini tidak baik. Yaya bisa mati. Jantungnya berdebar tidak keruan seakan hendak keluar.

"Gempa…"

Persona tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya menyisakan beberapa centi saja dari wajah Yaya.

"Aku juga Boboiboy, Yaya. Sama seperti yang lain, aku juga mencintaimu. Sedewasa apapun aku, aku tetap akan haus perhatianmu jadi…"

 _Cup_ —Gempa mengecup kecil puncak hidung kekasihnya.

"…mumpun yang lain sakit dan Ice lagi tidur. Seharian ini kau milikku seorang Yaya~"

 **BLUSH**

Sial! Wajah Yaya tidak bisa memerah lebih daripada ini. Sungguh.

Tuhan. Kuatkan Iman Yaya~…

 **TBC**

 **Pojok Author**

 **Emmm…Halo? Masih adakah yang menunggu update fic ini. Kalau ada, SELAMAT LEBARAN SEMAUANYA (Ups telat XD). Maafkan aku yang suka ngaret ini, sungguh maafkan aku.**

 **Nulis yang kayak gini banyak pertimbangan. Aku udah baca keseluruhan review reader sekalian dan ada beberapa komentar yang ku pikirkan.**

 **Pertama tentang Yaya muslimah tapi cium-ciuman?. Yahhh…emang aneh, karena jujur aku juga bukan penganut pacaran, aku masih suci *plak/XD* tapi karena kebutuhan cerita jadi harap maklum oke?!. Ini fic nya full berisi manisnya pacaran dengan sedikit (banyak)bumbu cium-ciuman. AKu belum pernah pacaran tapi aku punya fantasy pacaran manisku sendiri dan aku tuangkan disini.**

 **Jadi maafkan aku bila ada readers yang merasa aneh dan fic ini nggak bener. Aku tahu maksudmu dan kerena itu terima kasih. Mungkin chap2 kemarin rada menjijikan dan tertalu over buat karakter2 Boboiboy yang khusus anak-anak tapi aku akan berusaha.**

 **So…semoga suka dengan chapter ini minna~…**

 **Mohon cintai fic ini dan dukung selalu Author gaje ini yang haus semangat, saran, dan kritik membangun kalian.**

 **Sampai jumpa chap depan. BYE-BYE!**

 **Salam hangat**

 **Ellena Nomihara**


	5. Chapter 5

**MY BOYFRIENDS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Descleimer animonsta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing ; All element Boboiboy x Yaya**

 **And may be other pair**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning ; Typo dan cerita mainstream.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Ellena Nomihara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Rapat hari ini cukup. Untuk semua penanggung jawab minggu depan konsep dan semua kebutuhan yang kalian perlukan sudah di tulis dan segera laporkan kepada seksi perlengkapan. Oke, Kalian boleh bubar."

Bertepatan dengan Ketua OSIS menutup sesi rapat, Yaya merenggangkan kedua tangannya yang pegal.

"Yaya, tugasmu membuat rekap rapat hari ini dan pembagian jadwal aku serahkan padamu, oke?"

Tanpa berkata apapun Yaya mengangguk malas. Meski begitu, sang Ketua OSIS juga tidak keberatan dengan sikap gadis berkerudung itu. Ia mengerti Yaya sedang lelah.

"Jangan ke kelas dan istiratlah ke UKS. Mukamu pucat, Yaya."

Kepala Yaya menengok cepat dan mengangkat alisnya, "Oh, benarkah?" tanyanya pelan.

Well, sejujurnya Yaya tahu tubuhnya sedang tidak sehat hari ini. Tapi berhubung ada rapat persiapan Pensi bersama bulan Bahasa, sebagai sekretaris OSIS Yaya berkewajiban hadir. Bisa repot teman-teman satu OSIS nya jika ia tidak datang. Dan Yaya benci merepotkan orang lain.

Aditya—ketua OSIS SMA nya ini mengangguk menyakinkan. Yaya meringis karenanya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Meski terkadang pandangannya akan kabur sesaat tapi Yaya sekuat tenaga menjaga tubuhnya tidak ambruk. Satu sekolah bisa ramai. Karena… _yeah, you know what I mean. Her boyfriends will be panic._

"Mau ku antar ke UKS?" Adit menawarkan bantuan dengan perhatian.

"Hmm…tidak usah. Aku akan ke kelas. Aku nggak sakit, cuma sedikit pusing. Makasih sudah khawatir," Yaya cepat-cepat menolak halus. Tidak mau terlibat jauh dengan laki-laki di sampingnya ini.

"Nggak usah makasih juga, Yaya. Wajar kalau aku khawatir kamu pingsan nanti," ujar Adit perhatian. Senyuman tulus dan sorot matanya tidak lepas dari perempuan berkederung di sampingnya.

Yaya tersenyum gugup, "Tidak akan. Oh, aku ke kelas dulu ya, Dit."

Secepat mungkin Yaya berusaha menjauh dari Adit. Yaya bukan cewek polos ataupun bodoh hingga tidak mengerti arti tatapan Adit kepadanya. Perhatiannya kadang terlalu berlebihan untuk teman satu organisasi seperti Yaya. Pun teman-teman OSIS lain juga pernah bercanda tentang Adit menyukai Yaya. Tapi bukannya menampik, Adit justrus merona malu dan tersenyum mengamini.

 _Hell!_ Oke. Adit memang laki-laki baik, sopan dan yahh…lumayan _enak di pandang_ tapi Yaya sudah terlanjur kepincut dengan sang kekasih yang cerobohnya minta ampun. _Plus_ , pacarnya itu lebih ganteng dari Adit. Hehehe.

"YAYA!"

Langkah Yaya sontak terhenti dan reflek berbalik—melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggil namanya. Namun mendapati Adit yang tengah berjalan cepat menghampirinya Yaya menyesal sudah berhenti. Harusnya tadi dia pura-pura tidak dengar atau langsung lari ke kelas.

Tapi juga tidak mungkin dia langsung lari. Tidak sopan.

Tepat ketika Adit sampai di depannya, Yaya memaksa senyum kecil dan bertanya, "Iya? Ada apa, Dit?"

Tiba-tiba tingkah Ketua OSIS itu berubah gugup. Yaya tidak mengerti dengan sikap Adit yang berubah salah tingkah dengan pipi sedikit memerah.

"Ehmm…Yaya kamu punya acara akhir minggu ini?" Tanya Adit pada akhirnya.

Mata Yaya membulat.

Begitu pun dengan beberapa murid yang kurang kerjaan mencuri dengar. Mendapati seorang Yaya berbicara dengan Ketua OSIS kece tentu mengundang perhatian. Lagian, salah mereka juga ngobrol di tempat terbuka begini.

 _Wah_ , GILA!

Adit bermaksud mengajaknya kencan, begitu? Dia tidak tahu Yaya sudah punya pacar atau bagaimana?

Tidak mau berburuk sangka Yaya memberanikan diri bertanya, "Me-Memangnya kenapa?" suaranya pelan dan bergetar.

Bukan! Bukan karena Yaya gugup. Sumpah, Yaya tidak ada rasa apapun dengan laki-laki di depannya ini, tapi karena tubuhnya yang mulai panas dingin. Yaya mati-matian menyembunyikan nafasnya yang mulai memberat.

"Ehmm itu…ada Pameran Seni di Kota. Aku punya dua tiket tapi sayang kalau satunya nggak ke pakai. Aku mengajak adikku pergi tapi dia tidak mau."

Modal dusta. Bahkan meski pening mendera kepalanya, Yaya tahu Adit sedang beralasan di depannya. Modusnya sangat terlihat.

Kembali dengan senyum kecil terpaksa Yaya menjawab, "Adit, Aku memang nggak punya acara apa-apa akhir minggu ini…"

Mata Adit membulat penuh harap serta bibirnya perlahan melengkung ke atas.

Yaya meminta maaf dalam hati melihat itu, "…tapi Boboiboy tidak akan mengizinkan aku. Jadi maaf aku tid—"

"Aku bakal minta izin pacarmu. Jika Boboiboy mengizinkan kamu mau pergi denganku, Yaya?" Potong Adit cepat—tidak memberi kesempatan Yaya menolak ajakannya. Sungguh, ia sangat berharap dapat pergi berdua dengan gadis cantik di depannya ini. Tidak peduli meski tahu Yaya sudah punya pacar sekalipun.

Toh, hanya pacar kan?

Yaya tidak segera menjawab. Mata gadis itu terpejam merasakan kepalanya seperti terhantam oleh sebuah godam.

"Yaya?"

Gadis penyuka warna pink itu membuka matanya sayu, "Maaf Adi—"

 **Grep**

Tanpa di sangka-sangka Adit memegang tangan kanannya. Yaya terkesiap dan berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Adit. Tapi sang Ketua OSIS keras kepala tidak ingin melepas tangan mungil gadis yang di sukainya dari masuk SMA itu.

"Yaya, _please_ …"

Yaya menggeleng seraya berusaha melepas genggaman Adit, "Nggak bisa Adit. Lepasin tangan aku."

Selama ia mengenal Adit sebagai teman seorganisasi baru kali ini melihat Adit keras kepala. Laki-laki itu biasanya sangat pengertian dan tidak pernah memaksakan kehendak. Tapi sekarang?

"Yaya _please_ , kali ini aj—"

 **WUUSHH**

Angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus. Membuat kerumunan kecil penonton yang mengelillingi Yaya dan Adit melindungi mata dari debu. Pun dengan Adit yang merasakan tubuhnya terdorong mundur dan genggaman tangannya terlepas.

"Jangan sentuh Yaya kalau nggak mau mati!"

Suara dingin nan menusuk itu menarik Adit untuk mendongak. Matanya mendapati gadis yang di sukainya kini berada di pelukan cowok berjaket biru-putih dan topi miring senada.

"Taufan…" guman Yaya tatkala menyadari siapa yang tengah memeluknya ini. Persona kekasihnya yang terkenal paling jahil dan suka melawak itu tidak menyahut dan semakin memeluknya _posesif_.

Nafas murid-murid yang menonton tercekat. Nampak sangat terkejut dengan sorot tajam dan keji yang Taufan layangkan untuk sang Ketua OSIS. Bila dilihat lagi, Boboiboy Taufan terlihat sama menyeramkannya dengan Halilintar.

"Maaf Ketua, tapi Yaya milikku. Aku kira Ketua sudah tahu kalau Yaya pacarku."

Itu adalah pernyataan mutlak. Boboiboy Taufan sedang menyatakan kepemilikan mutlak Yaya yang siapapun tidak berhak mendekati Yaya kecuali dirinya Boboiboy. Sekaligus sebuah ancaman tidak langsung untuk Adit agar menjauh dari kekasihnya.

Dan Adit sadar itu. Dengan sangat amat jelas.

Tapi anggap Adit sudah gila. Karena entah apa yang merasukinya hingga berani membalas, "Hanya pacar 'kan? Taufan, kau bukan suaminya hingga bisa melarang Yaya pergi denganku."

Penonton terkejut. Bahkan Yaya pun terkejut.

Adit cari mati.

Lihat, bukannya marah Taufan malah terkekeh kecil kemudian menyeringai menakutkan. Seringai terseram sepanjang sejarah orang-orang mengenal Boboiboy.

"Hanya belum, Ketua. Ku pastikan undangan kami kelak akan kami berikan padamu."

Yaya yang sudah lemas dan menyandarkan penuh pada Taufan tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya terangkat. Kedua tangannya reflek meraih leher Taufan.

"Berhubung kekasihku sedang sakit aku melepasmu, Ketua. Tapi jangan harap ada kesempatan untuk yang selanjutnya."

Setelah melayangkan ancaman peringatan, Taufan segera melangkah pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Adit yang mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

 **Puk**

Sebuah tangan mendarat di pundak kiri sang Ketua OSIS. Mengangetkan empunya bersamaan dengan suara lirih pemuda berkacamata di telinga kirinya.

"Hati-hati, bung. Kau sudah di _tandai_. Mereka akan mengawasimu mulai sekarang."

Adit membeku. Meski orang tersebut menepuk-nepuk pundaknya lagi tapi Adit merasa sebuah hunusan pedang sedang mengintainya.

" _Hanya pacar? Pikirkan lagi, Aditya!"_

* * *

"Taufan…"

 _Cup_

"Ssttt…kita ke UKS dulu baru nanti aku akan menghukummu di sana." Ucap Taufan dengan santainya setelah mencuri satu kecupan dari Yaya.

Wajah Yaya sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk memerah namun Yaya merasakan wajahnya akan terbakar. Karena sebal ia mencubit tengkuk Taufan.

"Aww! Sakit, Yaya." Ringis Taufan.

"Nggak usah jahil. Aku lagi sakit, Taufan."

Personal berelemen angin itu justru menyeringai jenaka.

"Uhg-WAA TAUFAN?!"

Yaya memekik saat tiba-tiba Taufan menaikkan gendonganya lebih ke atas hingga kekasihnya itu terguncang. Taufan tertawa senang kemudian saat mendapati wajah pucat Yaya sedikit merona karena malu berdekatan dengan wajah tampannya.

"Duh, calon istri ku kok gemesin banget sih~…" godaan Taufan semakin membuat Yaya malu. Berhubung ia sedang tidak memiliki tenaga untuk memukul Taufan, Yaya beralih menyembunyikan kepalanya pada leher persona Boboiboy itu—seraya menggerutu pelan. Pun sedikit senang dengan kalimat Taufan. Sedikit.

Taufan lagi-lagi terkekeh. Merasa sangat gemas dengan tingkah Yaya yang seperti kucing. Pacarnya yang biasanya marah-marah dan galak berubah sedikit manja dan jinak.

Keduanya sampai di UKS. Taufan dengan sangat hati-hati meletakkan Yaya pada kasur seakan pacarnya itu barang mudah pecah.

Sementara Yaya segera menyamankan diri di kasur dibantu Taufan yang membenahi kerudungnya.

"Makasih Taufan. Udah sana gih, masuk kelas." Usir Yaya cepat. Kepalanya yang pusing membuatnya ingin segera tidur dan semoga saja setelah bangun nanti akan sedikit mendingan.

Tapi sudah menjadi sifatnya Boboiboy Taufan bebal. Pacar bertopi miringnya itu tidak bergeming dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah perempuan kesayangannya. Dan tentu saja, sorot mata itu tidak baik untuk jantung Yaya.

"A-Ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab Taufan malah mendekatkan wajahnya. Yaya sempat panik kalau-kalau Taufan hendak berbuat macam-macam hingga ia merasakan benda lembut mendarat di keningnya.

Taufan mencium keningnya. Lama dan sarat penuh kasih sayang.

Yaya memejamkan matanya. Meresapi asa yang Taufan sampaikan.

"Yaya…"

Panggil Taufan setelah melepas kecupannya. Kedua tangannya meraih pipi Yaya dan menatap lurus iris coklat menawan gadis pujaannya.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan melepasmu untuk laki-laki lain. Aku Boboiboy yang kelak akan menggandengmu menuju pelaminan kita. Menjadi suami mu. Menjadi Ayah anak-anak kita. Dan menua bersama hingga mati. Aku bersumpah akan melenyapkan siapa saja yang hendak merebutmu dari ku, dari kami, dari Boboiboy. Aku mencintaimu, Yaya."

Yaya tak kuasa menahan ledakan bahagia dalam dirinya. Pun dengan sentuhan mesra pada bibirnya. Yaya tidak bisa. Hingga air mata bahagia lolos dari pelupuk matanya yang terpejam—yang segera di sapu oleh ibu jari laki-laki yang mendekapnya sayang.

 _Aku juga mencintaimu, Boboiboy._

Tuhan. Kuatkan iman dan cinta ini. Biarkan rasa ini tetap bertahan selamanya hingga mereka mati.

 **TBC**

 **Pojok Author**

 **Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…**

 **Ada yang masih ingat aku? Ingat fic ini? Adakah yang nunggu? Kayaknya enggak deh. Chap sebelumnya aja yang review Cuma dikit. Itulah salah satu alasan aku nggak semangat nulis fic ini. Tapi berhubung aku suka ama ini fic dan lagi ada ide, so aku up date aja.**

 **Maaf sebelumnya kalau ada yang berkenan dengan alur fic ini yang makin ke sini makin aneh. Pliss, tolong ngertiin ini bukan fic religi. Cuma buat senang-senang aja okey?**

 **Mohon saran dan komentarnya di kota review yang Readers (** _ **Review juseyo~**_ **). Makasih buat yang support, Fav dan Follow.**

 **Oke, gitu aja. Semoga suka chapter ini. Sampai jumpa chapter depan.**

 **Salam hangat**

 **Ellena Nomihara**


	6. Chapter 6

**MY BOYFRIENDS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Descleimer animonsta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing ; All element Boboiboy x Yaya**

 **And may be other pair**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning ; Typo dan cerita mainstream**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Ellena Nomihara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yaya tahu seharusnya kemarin ia tidak meladeni Adit.

Seharusnya setelah keluar dari ruang OSIS Yaya berlari ke kelas dan tidak menanggapi panggilan Adit. Yaya tarik soal sopan santun. Sopan santun bisa dilanggar jika diperlukan. Bodohnya Yaya hingga harus menanggung akibatnya.

 _Well_ —terima kasih untuk Adit. Berkat laki-laki itu, sekarang Yaya harus rela menahan malu karena membangkitkan jiwa _posesif_ Boboiboy. Mengakibatkan dirinya harus selalu diikuti kemanapun.

Ku ulangi. **Diikuti**. **Kemana** **pun**. Bahkan ke toilet sekalipun.

Berawal dari kemarin—dimana Yaya yang terpaksa mendahului pulang beserta kelima persona Boboiboy. Entah apa yang dikatakan Gempa kepada guru piket,yang jelas mereka berenam berhasil pulang dan langsung melesat ke rumah Yaya lalu merawat gadis kesayangan mereka.

Rumah Yaya sudah seperti rumah kedua bagi Boboiboy. Selain karena sejak kecil sering mampir untuk main, pun setelah kedua resmi berpacaran, Boboiboy jadi lebih sering mampir untuk alasan apapun sehingga dikenal baik oleh orang tua Yaya. Mereka bahkan sudah mempercayakan putri sulung mereka untuk di jaga Boboiboy. Hebat.

Karena itu tidak mengherankan melihat Halilintar, Gempa, Taufan, Blaze ataupun Ice halu-lalang di dalam rumah Yaya.

"Mulai besok kami akan bergantian menjagamu. Kemanapun kamu pergi salah satu dari kami akan ikut denganmu." Ucap Halilintar kala itu.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?" saking kagetnya Yaya bahkan bangun dari posisi tidurannya.

"Kan biar tidak ada lagi yang macam-macam dengan kamu, Yaya." Jawab Taufan santai seraya bermain tisu dengan anginnya.

"Macam-macam bagaimana? Kalau ini soal yang tadi, aku janji tidak akan berurusan sama Adit lagi kecuali masalah OSIS, beres, kan?" protes Yaya. Tidak menyukai gagasan tersebut.

"Tapi tidak ada jaminan kalau cowok tadi tidak akan mendekatimu lagi Yaya. Bisa saja lain kali ada cowok lain akan memaksamu lagi." ujar Ice menyahuti protesan sang kekasih. Mata biru samudra milik Ice menatapnya sayang hingga Yaya hampir mengiyakan perkataan pacarnya.

Tapi tidak, Yaya tidak mau. Memangnya dia artis hingga lain kali ada yang memaksanya seperti Adit. Sungguh, Yaya tidak merasa ia secantik itu.

"Demi tuhan, Yaya ku yang cantik~! Kamu itu nggak nyadar apa?! Kamu itu selain cantik juga pinter, meski rada galak tapi justru itu membuatmu imut dan menggemaskan. Nggak terhitung berapa cowok yang diam-diam suka kamu, Yaya." Seru Blaze menggebu-gebu karena gemas dengan sikap Yaya yang aslinya itu polos sekali. Liat itu, sekarang wajahnya memerah. Blaze kan jadi pengen cubit. _Haish_.

Gempa datang menghampiri Yaya dan mengelus puncak kepala Yaya yang tertutup kerudung, "Ini untuk kebaikanmu Yaya. Pikirkan juga perasaan kami saat tahu ada cowok yang mau merebutmu. Aku bahkan ingin sekali mengubur Adit hidup-hidup saat bilang kamu bisa putus dari kami, Boboiboy."

"Jika saat itu bukan di sekolah, Katua OSIS sialan itu sudah habis kuhajar." Geram Halilintar. Ya benar, kalau saja bukan di area sekolah, Adit akan menyaksikan sendiri wujud nyata kemarahan seorang Boboiboy.

"T-Tapi-tapi—" Yaya berusaha berkelit. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi otak pintarnya mendadak kosong.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Mulai besok kamu tidak akan lepas dari pengawasan kami. Mengerti, Yaya?!" putus final Halilintar. Persona itu memang berucap lembut tapi tersirat nada tak ingin dibantah. Oh, jangan lupakan tatapan mata ruby itu. Begitu dalam dan _posesif_.

Yaya mengerang frustasi, "AHGGG! Terserah kalian. Terserah. Aku pusing, mau tidur. Sana kalian pergi. Kalian semua menyebalkan."

Dan beginilah. Yaya berada bersama Ice di ruang kerja OSIS.

Semua anggota OSIS kembali mengadakan rapat. Rapat kecil hingga tidak semua anggota harus hadir. Tapi sebagai anggota inti, Yaya berkeharusan hadir. Dengan Ice yang duduk belakangnya.

Yaya tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan kelima Boboiboy, hingga anggota lain tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran Ice. Bahkan Yaya juga melihat Adit seperti biasa-biasa saja mendapati orang yang bukan anggota masuk ruang kerja OSIS. Ah, sikap ketua OSIS itu juga berubah—Adit jadi terlihat sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya.

 _Apa dia sudah menyerah? Bagus deh,_ pikir Yaya senang.

"Dana sponsor kita tidak mencukupi— _Event_ kita terlalu besar. Ada usulan untuk sponsor yang sekiranya bisa kita datangi? Kita butuh dana tambahan secepatnya" Kata Adit setelah mendapati laporan adanya masalah keuangan dari bendahara, Suzy.

"Kita tutupi saja dengan iuran anggota OSIS, bagaimana?" usul Imran selaku ketua perlengkapan.

Adit lantas menggeleng, "Tidak akan cukup. Kecuali kita mau iuran setidaknya satu juta per anggota mungkin bisa tapi aku tidak yakin kita sanggup."

 **Glup**

Kesepuluh anggota OSIS yang mendengarkan meneguk ludah susah payah. Satu juta per anggota? Gila. Jelas mereka tidak akan sanggup. Yang ada malah membebani orang tua.

Mata Adit tiba-tiba jatuh pada Yaya, "Yaya, Kamu punya usul lain?"

"Eh? Aku?" Yaya terkesiap. Tidak menyangka Adit akan meminta pendapatnya.

"Iya, Kamu. Sebagian besar sponsor kita berkat usulanmu. Mungkin kali ini kamu punya rekomendasi lagi?" jelas Adit seraya tersenyum. Merasa geli karena ekpresi terkejut Yaya yang lucu baginya.

Namun dua detik berikutnya, senyum Adit lenyap. Matanya sedikit bergetar mendapati sepasang mata Aqua memandangnya tajam dari balik punggung Yaya.

"Ah! Ice, jangan mengagetkanku." Bisik Yaya kesal lantaran Ice yang memeluk pinggangnya tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu tidak menyadari persona yang membawa elemen Es itu tengah mengancam Adit lewat tatapannya. Pelukan yang dilakukan Ice seolah mengatakan pada Adit bahwa Ice terganggu dengan cara Adit memandang Yaya. Pelan-pelan suhu ruangan turun tanpa mereka sadari.

Adit yang mengerti lantas tersenyum getir dan mengangkat rendah tangannya—memberi isyarat bahwa ia menyerah dan tidak memiliki niatan macam-macam pada Yaya.

' _Sekarang tidak, masih ada lain hari._ ' Batin Adit menyeringai.

Setelah yakin Adit tidak akan mencari kesempatan lagi pada Yaya, Ice melepas pelukannya dan menormalkan kembali suhu yang membuat para anggota tanpa sadar kedinginan kecuali Yaya.

"Sudah coba mendatangi Kedai Choco Tok Aba?" celetuk Ice tiba-tiba.

Yaya yang sedang berpikir keras lalu menoleh cepat, "Eh? Belum. Aku tidak berani mengusulkan tempat Tok Aba, tidak enak." Jawab Yaya seraya mengusap dahinya pelan.

Ice tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus sayang pipi kekasihnya—masa bodoh dengan banyak mata yang memandang, "Tok Aba tidak akan keberatan kok—apalagi kalau kamu yang minta. Aku akan bicara dengan Atok nanti."

Ucapan Ice segera menjadi kabar baik mereka semua. Masalah terselesaikan. Rapat selesai. Semua anggota nampak lega termasuk Yaya.

"Terima kasih, Ice. Kami tertolong." Ucap Anita manis, si wakil panitia.

"Apapun itu untuk Yaya, aku tidak masalah." Balas Ice teramat lancar dan santai. Tidak tahu ucapannya melunturkan senyum manis Anita dan delikan tajam kepada Yaya. Segera gadis berambut panjang itu pergi dengan perasaan kesal.

Yaya meringis. Ia tahu benar, Anita itu salah satu dari siswi di SMA Rintis yang menaruh suka pada Boboiboy. Ia juga tahu Anita sangat membencinya. Kabar bahwa Boboiboy berpecah jadi lima sempat menumbuhkan harapan gadis itu tapi nyatanya Anita harus kembali patah hati karena Yaya mendapat semua hati persona Boboiboy.

"Mulut mu itu Ice. Sangat manis juga beracun. Sadar tidak kalau kamu baru saja mematahkan hati seseorang?" tanya Yaya seraya menggandeng tangan Ice keluar ruangan.

Ice berpikir sejenak lalu mengangkat bahu cuek, " Tidak. Selama bukan hatimu Yaya, aku tidak peduli yang lain."

 _'Uhhh~. Mama, calon menantumu ini sangat pintar menggombal.'_

"Begitu ya? Haruskah aku berterima kasih?" Yaya bertanya sarkas.

Keduanya berhenti, tepat di depan pintu kelas mereka berdua yang ternyata sedang kosong pelajaran. Yaya menatap Ice yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau terima kasih darimu."

"Lalu?"

Dari balik topi birunya yang turun hingga nyaris menutupi muka, Ice menyeringai, dengan gesit ia meraih pinggang Yaya dan—

 **Cup**

—mencuri ciuman lembut.

Yaya terbelalak. Tubuhnya menegang dan kaku layaknya patung.

Disaksikan oleh semua penghuni kelas 2-1, Ice melepas Yaya perlahan kemudian menyeringai kecil mendapati wajah kaku Yaya.

"Lain kali bayar pake ciuman lagi ya, Yaya ku~"

" _KYAAAA_!"

" _Wahhh…Ice ternyata bisa nakal juga ya~…"_

" _Ice sialan. Aku juga pengen~…"_

Wajah Yaya sudah merah semerah-merahnya. Telinganya terbakar mendengar pekikan teman-teman perempuannya ataupun sorakan jahil para cowok. Ditambah seruan memalukan yang ia yakini suara milik Blaze.

Bisa Yaya lebih merah daripada ini?

" _Tuhan. Kuatkan imanku~…"_

 **TBC**

Hai minna, saya balik lagi. Yah meski repon reader sudah nggak seantusias dulu tapi saya sebaik mungkin meluangkan waktu buat nulis fic ini. Yah sekalian syukurun buat episode baru BBB yang bentar lagi bakal update, YEEIIYYY.

Oke, sebelum saya tutup, saya bakal bales sedikit review dari reader ;

 **Prasettya Wahyuda** : Haha. Sabar dong Mb (?) Tiara. Kuusahakan bakal tetep Update tapi nggak bisa kalau harus rutin seminggu sekali. Mood-mood tan aja.Btw, sya juga punya akun wattpad lohh.Terima kasih sudah membaca, senang deh

 **ChocoMint24** : Jangankan kamu, sayapun beberapa kali meleleh. Maksud ayal pengen rasain sendiri tapi nggak boleh. Dosa, wkwkwk. Terima kasih semangatnya

 **Nao Tomori (guest)** : Well—mungkin nggak sesuai ekspektasi tapi semoga suka yang Nao-san. Terima kasih sudah membaca

 **Lovers(guest)** : Maksud kalimat itu tuh begini; 'Yaya tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagia dalam dada yang seperti ingin meledak. Pun Yaya juga tidak bisa munafik bahwa ia menyukai ciuman mesra Taufan padanya.' Sudah paham apa belum? Kalau belum, PM aja ya~, hehehe, terima kasih sudah membaca

 **Gagayu, Nisa, Huhin** ; Ini sudah lanjut, lain kali mohon jangan Cuma kata 'lanjut' ya, jujur aku agak kecewa karena berharap respon panjang kalian. Tapi terima kasih sudah membaca

 _Well_ itu dia balasan review dari chapter kemarin. Untuk semua reader bahkan sider sekalipun makasih sudah sempat membaca.

Oke untuk chapter depan, **saya bakal update sesuai respon para reader**. Mau cepet atau nggak usah aja sekalian juga terserah readers. Saya mau tahu tanggapan kalian tentang fic ini, bagaimana cara menulis saya ataupun saran-saran membangun lainnya. BTW ini fic mulai saya kasih konflik serius lohh~. Nggak Cuma cinta-cintaan cheesy ala ABG aja. Mungkin akan saya bikin juga adegan action dan ya~~ yang lain mungkin? Apa mau bikin yang sedih2 gitu? Yang nyleketin hati? Gimana?

Sekali lagi, terserah readers aja. Dari respon tersebut saya akan tahu seberapa jauh reader menantikan fic ini.

So Semangat buat semuanya. Ketemu chapter depan. Dadah~…

Salam hangat

 **Ellena Nomihara**


	7. Chapter 7

**MY BOYFRIENDS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Descleimer animonsta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing ; All element Boboiboy x Yaya**

 **And may be other pair**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning ; Typo dan cerita mainstream.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Ellena Nomihara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **(Di chap kemarin ada typo. Kemarin seharusnya chap 5 bukannya 6. Maaf buat kekeliruannya.)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul sebelas lewat lima belas menit.

Di hari yang menjelang siang tersebut, kelima pecahan Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal tengah bersantai di pondok kedai Tok Aba.

"Haha, coba saja setiap hari seperti ini. Kan enak bisa mampir minum es Choco Tok Aba." Celetuk Gopal yang sedang berleha-leha dengan secangkir minuman surga miliknya. Mensyukuri nikmat karena hari ini pulang lebih awal karena ada rapat OSIS dengan para guru.

"Iya, aku setuju. Setiap hari pulang petang itu melelahkan." Si pemuda China berambut landak—Fang, menyahuti.

"Betul. Belum lagi tugas-tugas menumpuk. Bukannya bertambah pintar, yang ada otakku malah seperti terbakar." Timpal Gopal menggebu-gebu. Senang—merasa—mendapat teman yang ' _senasip_ ' dengannya.

"Ck, itu memang dasarnya kau bodoh, Gopal. Jangan salahkan otakmu—aku bahkan sangsi kau punya otak." Ujar Halilintar di sela kegiatannya mengotak-atik ponsel Boboiboy.

 _Sadis_!

Gopal seharusnya tidak lagi terkejut dengan ucapan pedas nan menyakitkan persona sangar itu—tapi hati nya tetap tidak bisa terbiasa di olok telak seperti itu. Mulut Halilintar teramat tajam bagi Gopal yang lembek.

"Hahaha. Halilintar benar, Gopal. Memang kamu punya otak?"

Kali ini Gopal gantian galau. Bingung lantaran harus dia apakan pecahan sahabatnya yang polos-polos ngeselin ini. Sampai sekarang Blaze adalah persona yang paling membuat Gopal bingung harus bersikap. Blaze membawa diri Boboiboy yang kekanakan dan tempramen. Satu sisi dia bisa sangat manis, namun detik berikutnya bisa berubah mengerikan. Ah—tambahan, Blaze itu tipe persona ' _senggol bacok'_ , jadi bayangkan sendiri alasan kenapa Gopal tidak berani membalas ucapan Blaze.

Gopal merengut, "Fang, kenapa tidak membelaku, sih?" tanya kesal.

Fang mengangkat bahu cuek, "Yah, aku tidak pernah merasa otakku terbakar mengerjakan tugas sekolah, jadi—yahh, memang kau saja yang bodoh."

 **JLEB**

 _Puk Puk_

"Yang sabar ya Gopal. Biar bodoh kau tetap sahabat terbaikku." Ucapan Gempa sedikit mengembalikan semangat Gopal yang _down_. Abaikan kata ' _bodoh_ ' yang juga di bawa-bawa Gempa, kata ' _sahabat terbaik'_ cukup menyenangkannya.

 _Yeah_ , begitulah pikiran orang bodoh. _Positif thinking_ –nya luar biasa. Hehe~

"Eh Yaya mana sih? Ganti baju kenapa lama sekali?" Gerutu Taufan karena si kekasih hati tidak kunjung menyusul mereka setelah katanya pulang dulu bersama Ying.

"Seperti tidak tahu saja. Cewek memang gitu—lama. Kutebak mereka berdua sedang asik bergosip di kamar Yaya." Ucap Fang seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya. Dirinya mendesah lelah seolah baru saja mengangkat beban ratusan ton.

Taufan mengangguk-angguk membenarkan.

"Masak?" tanya Blaze penasaran.

 _Well_ —secara teknis, semua pecahan memiliki seluruh _memory_ dan pengetahuan sebelum Boboiboy berpecah. Soal Yaya yang memang suka berdandan dan bergosip ria seharusnya bukan berita baru bagi Boboiboy karena—demi Tuhan—keduanya tumbuh bersama dari SD. Tapi memang pada dasarnya Blaze tidak suka terlalu berfikir. _Nggak tahu—tanya!_ —begitu prinsipnya. Dasar bocah!

"Hahh!! Iya Blaze." Taufan menjawab singkat. Terlalu malas bicara panjang lebar.

Blaze mangut-mangut (sok) paham. Memilih kembali ke kegiatan sebelumnya—mengganggu Ice yang asik tidur menyandar di tiang. Pantas dari tadi tidak ikut nimbrung. Persona itu bahkan tidak terganggu dengan suara Gopal yang masih cempreng hingga sekarang.

"Ice Choco Spesial Tok Aba datang~"

Suara si robot kuning bundar—Ochobot, mendapat sambutan meriah.

"Wahhh…kami kan tidak pesan. Ini gratis, Ochobot?" tanya Gopal dengan mata berharap.

"Iya, gratis jadi tidak usah bayar. Tenang saja Gopal."

"YEEYY! GRATISSS!"

Gopal meraih gelas dari nampan yang dibawa Ochobot dengan suka cita.

"Boboiboy!" panggil Ochobot.

"Ya?" sahut para Boboiboy serentak—ice masuk hitungan karena persona itu bangun untuk ikut menikmati Ice Choco Tok Aba. Tau sendiri Ice itu menggemari makan, minum dan tidur. Belum berubah.

Sedikit membuat tercengang namun _Power Sphera_ elemen bumi tersebut cepat kembali sadar, "Ada apa-apa tak dengan kalian akhir-akhir ini?" tanyanya.

Kening Gempa menyerngit dengan cangkir Choco di depan mulutnya, "Kurasa tidak. Tidak ada masalah yang terlalu serius. Kenapa? Ada masalah Ochobot?"

"Oh iyakah? Kok aneh?" Bukannya menjawab Ochobot justru berguman sendiri.

Mengundang rasa penasaran semua orang—terlebih kelima orang yang bersangkutan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Halilintar kemudian.

"Hmm…" suara Ochobot berdengung. Robot kuning itu tengah menimbang apakah ia harus menyuarakan kejanggalan mengenai Boboiboy.

"Kalian tidak merasa ' _aneh_ ' atau sejenisnya begitu?"

Ice menyahut cepat dengan retorik, "Kalau berprasangka dirimu berpecah lima bisa dikatakan normal, jawabannya tidak , Ochobot. ' _Aneh_ ' menurutmu itu bagaimana?"

Blaze mengangguk sependapat.

Ochobot memutar mata robotnya lalu menjelaskan, "Begini, maksudku, jam tangan kuasa Boboiboy rusak dan membuatnya berpecah menjadi lima—menjadi kalian berlima, benar?"

Para Boboiboy mengangguk—kecuali Halilintar—serempak berserta Fang dan Gopal yang ikut menyimak, "Kuasa berpecah diri adalah salah satu kuasa terkuat Boboiboy—butuh tenaga besar dan akibat yang ditimbulkan pun besar pula." Ochobot berhenti sejenak, memandang satu per satu pecahan Boboiboy, "Kehilangan ingatan dan kontrol diri, itu yang sering terjadi dulu—pertanyaanku, kalian tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan ingatan kalian?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Kelima elemental Boboiboy terdiam. Tercenung dengan fakta tersebut. Sial, kenapa mereka bisa lupa kalau Boboiboy punya kebiasaan lupa diri bila berpecah terlalu lama? Belum lagi kekuatan mereka yang jadi tidak terkendali dan sangat berbahaya bagi orang-orang sekitar.

Tiba-tiba Taufan terkekeh—memecahkan keheningan sesaat, "Tidak usah khawatir Ochobot. Sampai sekarang kami baik-baik saja, mungkin saja kami sudah kebal dengan efek hilang ingatan."

Namun Gempa menyela, "Belum tentu Taufan. Dulu mungkin karena masih terlalu kecil, sehari berpecah mengacaukan ingatan kita. Sekarang intervalnya lebih panjang tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kita juga akan kehilangan ingatan juga akhirnya." Persona dengan mata keemasan itu tidak bermaksud berpikir negative tapi tidak bisa dibantah lagi, keadaan Boboiboy mulai mengkhawatirkan.

"Hah? Apa itu benar, Ochobot?" Gopal bertanya dengan wajah merinding.

Tentu saja, masih segar diingatannya bagaimana bokongnya di sengat Halilintar yang mengaku dirinya Ada da. Ia, Ying dan juga Yaya langsung tumbang dihabisinya.

"Kalau begitu ini bisa jadi masalah serius." guman Fang setelah paham dengan duduk perkara yang dikhawatirkan Ochobot.

Gopal menyahut tidak santai, "Tentu saja! Bayangkan kalau kelima Boboiboy hilang kendali macam dulu—bahkan lebih buruk. Gempa mengamuk dengan banyak golem raksasa, Taufan jadi gila dan membuat badai topan—apalagi Blaze dan Ice, mereka bisa saja mendatangkan hujan meteor atau membuat seisi pulau Rintis membeku! L-La-Lalu Halilintar juga akan berubah menyeramkan dan menyerang bokongku—"

"Tanpa harus hilang ingatan sekalipun, aku akan menghanguskan bokongmu kalau kau masih mengoceh, Gopal." Sengit Halilintar dingin yang langsung membungkam mulut si pemuda bertubuh gempal.

Sedikit berdecak sebal karena harus ingat kembali dirinya dulu yang hilang ingatan dan menganggap dirinya Ada da. Sial, itu hal paling memalukan sepanjang _eksistensi_ seorang Boboiboy Halilintar.

 _Hiiii_ —Halilintar sudah cukup menyeramkan dalam keadaan normalnya, apalagi jika sampai hilang ingatan. Gopal bertaruh ia akan langsung disambar kilat merahnya sampai mampus. Itu mimpi buruk.

"Yang di katakan Gopal ada benarnya. Kita tidak tahu seberapa kuat Boboiboy sekarang. Dampak kekuatan level kedua Boboiboy lebih berbahaya." Ucapan Ochobot tidak memperbaiki keadaan.

Taufan tidak bisa berkata apapun. Halilintar terdiam dengan wajah tenang dan terlihat sekali ia sedang berpikir keras—entah apa itu. Gempa pun demikian. Sementara Blaze dan Ice berpandangan satu sama lain kemudian menunduk. Blaze mengepalkan tangannya. Merasa kesal karena tidak bisa membantah kalau kuasa miliknya memang sangat membahayakan.

"Sebaiknya kalian berlima tidak usah terlalu memikirkan ini." Ucap Fang yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam Halilintar. Amarah tiba-tiba saja menyergap persona mudah emosi tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa kami tidak memikirkan ini, Fang. Seperti katamu, ini masalah serius, sialan." Halilintar tidak sadar dirinya berteriak. Mengakibatkan kilatan merah memercik dari tubuhnya berserta tatapan mata _ruby_ -nya yang menajam karena emosi.

"Tenang Boboiboy, tenang—"

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG, OCHOBOT? Aku—kami akan kehilangan ingatan dan menyerang kalian semua. Katakan padaku! Bagaimana bisa aku tenang memikirkan aku akan menyakiti kalian, HAHH?!!"

Semua orang reflek menjauh saat percikan kilat merah Halilintar berubah menjadi sambaran petir.

"B-Bukan begitu. Tenang kan dirimu dulu, Boboiboy. Jangan emosi, itu tidak baik untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Dengarkan Ochobot, Halilintar. Emosimu ataupun yang lainya bisa memicu efek kehilangan ingatan datang lebih cepat."

Kilat merah yang menyambar di sekeliling Halilintar menyurut. Persona dengan topi hitam merah tersebut memejamkan matanya dengan tangan terkepal. Sungguh, Halilintar tidak bermaksud untuk marah dan meledak. Tapi memikirkan bahwa dirinya atau dirinya yang lain bisa hilang kendali dan menyelakai orang lain—itu menyakitinya. Memikirkan itu membuat dadanya sesak dan berimbas dengan tubuhnya yang memanas dan sakit. Petir dalam tubuhnya membludak hingga terasa menyakitkan hingga Halilintar, mau tidak mau, mengeluarkannya.

"Ada apa ini?" suara seseorang mengintrupsi.

"YAYA?!!"

Yaya—gadis yang baru saja datang bersama Ying itu menatap sekitar dengan heran. Mata coklat miliknya memandang bingung wajah takut Gopal dan Fang serta raut gelisah kelima persona kekasihnya.

"Halilintar? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Yaya kala mendapati persona berlambang petir merah itu terdiam di tengah-tengah pondok.

" _Hayoyo_ , ada apa ini? Fang?" tidak ada yang menggubris pertanyaan si gadis keturunan China tersebut. Bahkan Fang—yang notabene adalah pacarnya diam tidak berniat menjawab.

"Hei, ada ap—"

 **GREP**

Tanpa dapat di tangkap oleh mata, Halilintar bergerak secepat kilat dan langsung menubruk tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"Ha-Halilintar? K-Kenapa?" suara Yaya tergagap. Tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung lantaran terlalu kaget menerima beban tubuh Halilintar yang tiba-tiba datang memeluknya.

"Diam. Aku ingin memelukmu."

Mata Yaya mengerjab cepat. Tidak mengerti maksud sebenarnya ucapan persona dingin nan galak yang sedang memeluknya. Matanya kemudian beralih kepada Gempa dan juga persona lainnya yang ikut mendekat ke arahnya.

Yaya pikir mereka hendak menjelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi sebelum dia dan Ying datang. Tapi sepertinya Yaya keliru.

"Hali~ gantian dong. Curang curi duluan." Ucap Taufan dengan wajah kesal layaknya anak kecil yang direbut mainannya.

"Betul. Sudah dong peluknya. Aku juga pengen peluk-peluk Yaya." Rengek Blaze manja.

"Aku juga mau." Kata Gempa berujar kalem dengan senyuman tampan.

"Berisik. Aku duluan." Desis Halilintar tidak terima langannya ditarik-tarik untuk menyingkir.

"Tidak bisa. Yaya sudah janji akan menemani tidur siang denganku." Nah kalau ini Ice, tidak mau kalah ikut meributkan masalah yang sama sekali tidak penting.

"Mana bisa begitu!"

Seketika Yaya dan kelima Boboiboy melupakan eksentesis sahabat-sahabat mereka.

Ochobot melakukan _scanning_ kepada lima Boboiboy. Fang yang menyadarinya lalu menghampiri Ochobot.

"Bagaimana, Ochobot?"

Si robot kuning selesai melakukan _scanning_ kemudian berkata, "Emosi mereka berlima tadinya naik dan turun berubah stabil. Aku beberapa kali memeriksa Boboiboy, semua pecahannya selalu tenang bila bersama Yaya."

Dahi Fang menyerngit, "Kenapa bisa?"

Lengan robot Ochobot terangkat naik, "Entahlah. Aku tidak sebab jelasnya, manusia menyebutnya cinta kan? Yah, mungkin saja karena Boboiboy punya perasaan itu terhadap Yaya makanya mereka begitu."

"Bagaimana semisalnya Yaya tidak ada? Mereka berdua—atau berenam?— bisa saja bertengkar lalu menjauhi satu sama lain." Tanya Fang mengungkapkan kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi dalam hubungan Yaya dan Boboiboy.

"Jangan sampai, setidaknya sampai jam tangan Boboiboy selesai ku perbaiki. Emosi kelima persona Boboiboy sangat rentan. Mereka sangat mudah terpancing bahkan hanya masalah sepele. Kurasa Yaya satu-satunya harapan kita agar Boboiboy tetap stabil untuk sekarang ini."

"Kalian tahu? Aku tidak tahu mengerti duduk perkara ini tapi jika itu tentang Yaya dan Boboiboy, sepertinya kita perlu khawatir. Yaya maupun Boboiboy punya cukup banyak fans dan haters di sekolah." Celetuk Ying datang tiba-tiba dan berdiri disamping kekasihnya.

"Hei, bukan Boboiboy saja yang punya fans—aku juga!" sahut Fang keluar topik.

Ying memutar bola matanya imajiner, "Yayaya, terserah." Ucapnya sambil lalu. Bosan denga tingkah pacarnya yang tidak mau kalah populer dari Boboiboy. Heran, sifat yang satu itu tidak berubah semenjak SD.

Dan kedua sepasang muda-mudi berkacamata tersebut larut dalam perdebatan tidak penting mereka. Mengacuhkan Ochobot yang memandangi Yaya yang sedang menjewer Taufan dan Blaze dengan wajah memerah. Biar dia tebak, salah satu dari kedua persona kelebihan _hormone_ itu pasti mencuri ciuman lagi.

Meski robot, Ochobot bisa dengan jelas melihat kebahagian di balik interaksi mirip KDRT tersebut. Mata robotnya seolah bisa melihat _background_ merah muda dengan kerlipan guguran bunga sakura di sekitar keenam orang itu. Konyol—salahkan saja Tok Aba yang selalu minta di temani nonton _"Sekuntum Mawar Merah D' series"_ jadi robot canggih macam Ochobot bisa tahu ada bias menggelikan tak kasat mata dari pasangan yang sedang kasmaran.

Yaya dan Boboiboy. Adakah nama yang lebih pantas bersanding selain nama keduanya? Tidak ada yang tahu masa depan. Namun Ochobot berharap keduanya—Yaya dan Boboiboy—selalu bersama dan tidak terpisahkan.

Terlebih di saat seperti ini.

Boboiboy dan Yaya putus? Jangan deh!

Merepotkan tahu. Kelima Boboiboy bisa-bisa mengamuk—tamatlah sudah Pulau Rintis. Bukan tidak mungkin Pulau Rintis menjadi puing-puing layaknya kota mati.

"Semoga Tuhan tidak akan memisahkan kalian di masa depan."

 _Siapa yang tahu?!_

 **TBC**

 **Haiiii~, aku kembali di tahun 2k18.** **Hehe, sudah berapa bulan sejak terakhir update? Nyaris tiga bulan ya?** **Maafkan aku. Aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya persiapan ujian. And adakah yang menunggu Fic ini? Ku harap chap ini memuaskan. Dan seperti kataku chapter lalu, aku mulai memikirkan konflik serius untuk fic ini. Pelan-pelan ya. Aku akan berusaha membuat fic ini berjalan sebagus mungkin.** **Tolong dukungan ya Readers. Entah itu Fav , Follw ataupun review. Aku menghargai semua respon kalian.** **Sampai jumpa Chapter depan** **Salam hangat** **Ellena Nomihara**


End file.
